Children of Hearts
by Tai Calibre
Summary: Tainn's life was never very interesting. That is, until her home is destroyed and she gets stuck with a giant key. // A next generation story; co-written with a friend of mine. A little bit of OCxOC, but it's faint.
1. Chapter 1: Earth

**READ OR YOU WILL BE COMFUSED:**

**Ok, for everyone to know, this fanfic was created through the teamwork of two people! We thought it up, and decided to do it. A side note must be made though! There are three perspectives you will be seeing. Two of them are of our main characters, while the last is for any other characters. The first main character is the dual wielder, who is a character you will be meeting first. Through this perspective, you will see the story coming out the way she sees it. Whether it's any emotional feelings she's having, or even just thoughts. You will read things that are going on with her. Then, there is the unknown. This perspective is almost exactly like the first one. However, it's a lot more…. complicated I guess. This character goes through many hard times, and you will actually be seeing things threw the unknowns' eyes. Not only that, though. This is kind of like going through the story with Riku, except this character is a lot more defiant. The last perspective is mostly for the characters we have to play, but aren't main characters. A lot like Donald and Goofy, really. You're seeing things through the eyes of every other character in this. (Trust me, we're having a lot of fun with this part. It's a lot of fun. xD) Anyway, another note. This fanfic, after the prologue thing, starts off on Earth. So, most of the time, a few of the characters will already be able to predict who and what about everything. Oh, and before I forget, a couple characters you meet are children of the KH characters. You'll know. Also, before I forget, the bolded text is pretty much OOC. Decided to do it like this so you could actually read them…. Anyway, enough with the notes. Here's the fanfic we've worked so hard on:**

The heartless moved closer to their victim as the young girl pulled out her keyblades. An unknown appeared to watch the battle hoping to see her have their heart stolen. But the girl did not lose. The moment the heartless leapt at her, she just smiled and, with a single swipe from the keyblades, demolished them. The unknown did not smile at this, and charged down with her dark keyblade. The girl immediately blocked this attack and the battle was on. The unknown used her dark keyblade as a gun, and shot large meteors at her. The battle continued, until both the duel wielder and the unknown were blue and purple. The unknown's boss was also watching this, and, to stop his employee from killing the keyblade master, turned them into spirits and sent them into the bodies of newborn babies. Nobody remembers the brave things that the duel wielder did, nor the notorious things the unknown did and, unfortunately, won't remember for a long time. For they are still asleep in there hosts, who don't realize their future.

**14 Years Later**

The smack of a ruler against a table jolted the young girl wide-awake. Slowly, she raised her head to find herself looking straight into her teacher, Mr. Sprige. Her heart sunk almost immediately when she saw his angry face, but she didn't look anywhere near phased on the outside. The young girl had mud-brown, chin length hair with rosy red tips, and sapphire blue eyes that resembled a mixture of Sora and Kairi themselves. She wore baggy, brown pants; a pearl white, sleeveless shirt with a hood; dark orange shoes; dark brown gloves; and a baggy white hat that was partially hanging off of her head. Three golden bracelets around her right arm chimed as they hung there with her whole wardrobe. However, the item that seemed the most interesting on her was a golden necklace that looks just like the one Sora wears in the video game.

"Hey teach," said one of her friends who sat behind her. Mr. Sprige turned from the young girl to her friend, "Yes David," said Mr. Sprige, now glaring at David. "You look kinda like the teletubbies when you stare at someone like that." The classroom was filled with whispers and giggles that, apparently, were about Mr. Sprige. David was about the same age and the girl, 14. He had brown hair, emerald green eyes, and tan skin. Aside from those things, he wore his dad's jacket, a dusty-white shirt, jet-black pants, a brown belt, and a necklace his dad gave him a while ago.

The young girl shook her head at David, 'I knew there was something wrong with him', she thought to herself. The girl yawned loudly, and looked around. It seemed like the day had barely gone anywhere, but after looking at the clock, it looked like it was almost over instead. She had fallen asleep during one of her classes, by the looks of it. After glancing back towards her teacher, she blinked. 

Mr. Sprige glared back at David, "Watch your mouth, young man!" With that, he smacked the ruler against his table, making the girl jump once again, and walked back to his desk. David stuck out his tongue at Mr. Sprige, and then whispered to the girl. "The big fat meanie must've woken up at the wrong side of the coffin, Tainn." Then, an announcement was heard over the school intercom, "Mr. Sprige, you have an exchange student from Japan. Should I send her into your classroom?"

Tainn gave a coy smile, but didn't look back at David. Instead, she just watched as Mr. Sprige walked back to his desk. Finally, she reached down to grab something from her backpack, when the intercom suddenly came on and gave its message to her teacher. For a few seconds, everything was silent. Finally, the teacher nodded. "Yes, send the student in." There was a note of scorn in his voice, and it only made her snicker.

_The door opened and in walked in Miss Swenson, along with what looked like a calm and collected, silver haired girl. Miss Swenson whispered something to the Mr. Sprige, and then left, leaving the silver haired girl behind. Now when the boys looked at her, they saw a super model in Goth clothes and a few cute girly accessories. The girls, however, saw nothing in her but a simple Goth. "Class, this is Rina. She'll be with us for a long while." Rina felt no butterflies in her stomach. In fact, no fear as she introduced herself too. "Hello my name is Rina. I'm from Japan, and I like foxes, Kingdom Hearts, and being gothic." She then picked up her schoolbooks and sat down next to David, who gave a whistle when she stopped to smile at him._

As Tainn sat back up, now holding a drawing pad in her hands, she glanced over at David. There was a bit of jealousy across her face, but she pushed it away by rolling her eyes. "Oh brother..." Then, after setting her book down on the desk, she finally glanced over at Rina. She gave a curt nod, but there was bitterness in her eyes as she stared at the girl. However, she hadn't looked her in the eyes until right afterwards. For a moment, time seemed to have stopped. In a way, it seemed as though the girl was very familiar to Tainn, though she hadn't seen her before.

_Rina could tell the girl with the drawing pad was a bit jealous, but she ignored it. However, as she looked at the girl, she, all of a sudden, felt an urge to run over to her and try to kill her. 'Kill her now, while you have the chance,' said the voice in her head. 'Make me', taunted Rina to the voice. "Miss Rina would you tell us the answer to this problem," Mr. Sprige asked. Rina put her attention on the board, and then walked up to it. She pointed to the x's and y's, and found the answer in a millisecond. As she turned around to return to her seat, she noticed the look on the class's faces as she walked back to her seat. However, the only person she looked in the eye was the girl with the drawing board._

A shiver ran up Tainn's back when she realized Rina watching her. She couldn't help but notice how she was the only one Rina would pay attention to, and it bothered her greatly. However, being an awfully competitive girl at times, she still held her eyes towards the girl. Mr. Sprige was staring at Rina too, wondering how she solved it so quickly, though he shrugged it off quickly. "Smart little..." The last part of his sentence was mumbled so low that the class couldn't hear a word of it, though they all knew it had to have been something scornful.

Now that she had gotten a better look at her, and wasn't as mesmerized, Tainn finally got to seeing how this new kid looked. She had the same hair and eyes the character from a video game David seemed obsessed with. She had the same white skin too. The only real differences were that she wore a black cloth jacket, a black skull shirt, a ski cap, jeans, paopu fruit boots and a strange necklace that can't be taken off. With a shake of her head, Tainn turned her attention back to the lesson.

_After school, Rina was bothered by a line of boys, including David, who followed her wherever she went. Rina soon lost them because of her maneuverability and her high jumps. Soon she was alone in an alley, until a voice came out of nowhere. "Hey babe, come here and give me a kiss," Rina heard all of a sudden. Ten tough looking teenagers, who looked sixteen, surrounded her. Rina shook her head. "No." "Well, that's not an option," said one of the boys. With that, they lunged at her. Jus then, a dark power emitted from her body and the boys were all shoved back to the alley, knocking them unconscious. Rina then realized she was no longer in control and soon fainted. The dark power slowly took shape and soon became an unknown. The unknown smiled and whistled to the heartless. All around, heartless appeared from the shadows of the alley. "Take their hearts and give them to my boss as a sign that T have returned and have found the keyblade master," said the unknown. The heartless obeyed and, in one quick moment, took the boys hearts. The boys transformed into heartless and, just when the heartless were about to leave, the unknown added, "And find the keyhole I believe it's in the child prison or 'school" as these creatures say." The heartless nodded and disappeared. The unknown walked over to Rina, picked her up, and warped to her exchange house._

Tainn sighed as she continued down her street alone. Nothing exciting ever seemed to happen. In fact, the only thing that was even remotely interesting was the exchange student, Rina. At the thought of her, another cold shiver ran up her back. At the same time, the same bitterness shot threw her eyes once again. David, who'd usually walked home with her, had decided to go with Rina. Which, in turn, annoyed her to no end. Though she never admitted it, he'd sort of offended her by saying he wouldn't go with her. In fact, this was one of the few times she had gone alone. Shaking her head, Tainn continued to look out in front of her. That's when she realized that the city street seemed practically empty, which started to make her worry. This had never happened before, at least, in this city. Something just didn't feel right.

"Tainn!" yelled David, as he walked down the street. With no reply, he shook his head and added quickly, "girls..." Just then, black creatures rose up from the street, and David swore under his breathe at the sight. The creatures started circling him, leapt high in the air, and were about to attack him when shots suddenly rang threw the air. The creatures stopped, and stared at the figures landing in front of David, who apparently was having a heart attack. Four more heartless appeared, and lunged at one of the figures, but the person cut the heartless with a staff, like it was a sword. The creatures stopped and fled, disappearing with the shadows of the building. " Hey kid," said the first figure, which was a boy. "You shouldn't play with heartless." "Yes," agreed the other, who was a girl. "The heartless are merciless." At the sight of the two figures, he suddenly thought of Tainn. 'What if those creatures try to catch Tainn,' thought David. He turned to the figures, then, grabbing each of their hands, ran straight towards Tainn's house. "So what are your names," asked David, who was running rapidly and dragging the figures along with him. "We're Aaron and Caren, son and daughter of Cloud and Arieth."

At first, David thought they were talking about the video game characters. They even looked remotely like the characters. Caren had wood-brown hair, forest green eyes, and resembled Arieth greatly. Her brother, on the other hand, had blonde hair, fierce blue eyes, and looked a lot like Cloud. However, the thoughts about this disappeared as quickly as they had come, and David went back to his goal.

Tainn sighed with relief when she finally came up to her house. Walking threw the city had really nerved her, though she didn't quite show it. After she had made it threw the empty streets, she had taken a few shortcuts threw some neighbors' backyards, until she finally ended up across the street from her own home. Now, standing there, she began to become edgy again. The same wrong feeling had come back, but this time she shrugged it off. The brown-haired girl walked up the stairs, and, dropping her backpack onto the ground, flopped onto her bed with her face on her pillow. Just then, an ice-cold chill ran straight up her back, and she looked up. There forming right in front of her was a strange, black creature. She would have screamed if she weren't in so much surprise. The only thing she could pull herself to do was scramble off of her bed. Tainn first intension, after seeing the creature's blank stare, was to run. However, something held her where she was. Time seemed to have stopped for the time being, until the heartless suddenly gave out a strange noise and leapt at the girl. 

Tainn made a yipping sound, and pivoted back towards the stairs. When she looked down over the stairs, she gulped back down a scream at the sight of more of them. Then, almost immediately, she jumped into the air, over the group of heartless, and bolted out towards her backyard. Her dog, which was chained up outside, started barking loudly when she ran out with the heartless on her tail. She grew hesitant to leave the husky there to face his fate, but she ran past him nonetheless. With any luck, the heartless would stop and pay more attention to the dog, and leave her alone for the time being. To her disappointment, only a few of them fought with the dog. The rest went after her instead. 

Crestfallen, Tainn hadn't noticed that she was about to run into the backyard fence. By the time she did, she had already crashed into it. Looking around frantically, she finally picked up a long stick when she found no other way out. Her first idea was to use it to jump over, but, when she saw the heartless getting closer, everything went black for a few seconds. When she finally came to it, the girl found herself standing with two broken sticks, and a bunch of heartless lying on the floor. She shook her head, still trying to figure out what happened, and picked up a different stick instead. With it, Tainn stuck it into the ground and flew over the fence just before the heartless could get back up. To her surprise, she could see David and two other people running towards her house. In fact, she was in so much surprise, she ended up with her face crashing into the ground.

Tainn pushed herself up, and shook her head. Dazed, she rubbed her head with her hand, still trying to recover from the fall. When she finally realized David standing in front of her, both a stubborn and annoyed look formed on her face. "What are you doing here? I thought you went home with-" She was cut off by the sudden scrapping of claws coming from the fence, and scrambled back to her feet when black shadows slithered from under her fence and formed in front of them. "Uh-oh... Time to go!" Turning, the brown-haired girl bolted down the sidewalk, grabbing David's hand in the process.

_At almost the same time, Rina woke up, and just realized what just happened. "Your awake then," said a dark cloaked figure. Rina, realizing whom it was, lost her temper. "What did you do!" "Actually its what I'm doing," said the unknown "As we speak, the heartless are infesting this world, and taking as many hearts as they can. Unfortunately they have found the keyblade master, and, to make things juicier, they found the keyhole." Rina charged over, trying to tackle the unknown, but she simply turned to a small ball of smoke and entered into Rina's mouth. Rina fought for control of her body, but to no prevail. The unknown laughed, then, before disappearing, said, "And now to rid of the keyblade master."_

_The unknown, now in control of Rina's body, smiled as Tainn, David, Aaron, and Caren ran down the sidewalk toward where they were standing. Rina angrily yelled and swore in Japanese, kicking in her mind's prison as she tried to get back in control. Suddenly, she saw Tainn and the small group behind her. Rina felt a shiver run down her spine. "You see that girl in front of that group of children?" asked the unknown, "She has the keyblade master in her body, just as you have me. She doesn't realize it, which gives me the perfect opportunity to kill her while she doesn't know." Suddenly the unknown's eyes widened. She just remembered Caren and Aaron, which were the two who had killed her boyfriend. Rina stopped screaming and swearing, and said a silent pray to Buhdda that the unknown would not kill Tainn or David. Meanwhile, the heartless appeared in the school. They searched the entire building, but found nothing. Until one looked in the girls bathroom and in the toilet. The heartless entered into the toilet, which the keyhole was in._

Tainn continued running down the street, no longer holding onto David's hand. Suddenly, after looking back behind them, she came to an erupt halt. There weren't any more heartless chasing them, and it made Tainn suspicious. She muttered under her breath, just low enough for David to barely hear it. "I have a bad feeling about this..." After what had just happened, she wouldn't have been surprised if something even worse was going to. Looking around them, it all seemed to empty. So silent. Then, Tainn glanced up towards the building roofs. At first, she didn't see anything but statues. However, her eyes fell upon one that seemed taller than the others, almost as if human. The same feeling that led to blacking out suddenly came back, but she pushed the feeling away quickly.

Aaron, following Tainn's stare, looked at the tall figure and then remembered who it was. "Caren remember that unknown that we killed?" asked Aaron. Caren, who mimicked Aaron, slowly nodded her head. "And remember how the unknowns can call as many heartless as they want? Cause the last time we fought one, he called on his own teammates." Caren nodded, "Yeah, I bet the unknown remembers too." Aaron pulled out his Dark angel guns, "Then lets get 'im before he calls on his teammates." Caren, in agreement, pulled out her mother's staff. David, overhearing their talk, said, "Okay, you're getting a bit, how should I say it... weird." The unknown charged at the group, dodging the bullets that came from Aaron's guns. Caren, knowing what the unknown was about to do, leapt high in the air and slashed her staff, which turned into a large sword, only to get stabbed by the unknowns blocks and punches. Caren fell to the ground. Aaron, stiff from shock as he had watched his sister get massacred, screamed and started shooting at the unknown, who, in turn, reflected them right back. Aaron, covered in dark purple splotches, fell next to his sister. David looked at the twins, and felt like attacking himself, "Now, if I had a weapon or two, I'd show that unknown who's boss and impress that chic, Caren." A warm felling erupted in his right hand and on his hip. He got what he wished. A large sword shaped to resemble a gun appeared in his hand. On his hip Ninja stars appeared. He looked at his knew weapons with wonder. These were the weapons of his dead parents Leon and Yuffie. He looked up smiled, at the unknown, and attacked with meteorite bullets.

Tainn stood there, frozen in place by their conversation. In fact, it wasn't until the fight had begun that she moved at all. Immediately, she sidestepped out of the way of the fight as it came towards her. At the corner of her eye, she could see that David now had a weapon too. In a way, she wanted a weapon so she could help them, but she didn't want to get involved in this. There was something about this stranger that seemed familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on why. Finally, she began to remember the feeling of remembrance she'd had towards Rina. "Wait... but... It can't be..." She shook her head, now looking down towards the floor as she tried to remember.

The unknown and David fought one another. Then, the unknown, blocking off attacks as he did it, smiled as David wasted his energy, whereas the unknown still had a full load of energy. The unknown noticed Tainn looking at the ground. "Just can't remember, can she?" said the unknown. David was on his knees, panting his sword buried in the ground. The unknown walked towards David, who now was leaning on his sword for support. "An interesting fact about the death of your parents," said the unknown, "The way your parents were murdered by me and it was simple to." David, too weak to get up, suddenly gasped, "That was you!" The unknown ignored David, and turned to Tainn, hoping to rid her once and for all.

David found anger and hatred towards the unknown, and, without thinking, threw his Ninja stars at the unknown. The unknown, not realizing it, felt a sudden jolt of pain. She turned around and angrily shot fireballs at him. "If you hurt me, you're hurting Rina in the process," said the unknown in a cold tone of voice. David, now laying on the floor with new burn marks, said in his mind, 'You know, it s a lot easier in movies than in real life.' Aaron and Caren, both on the ground, said to each other, "Should we give it to her now?" The unknown was only one foot away from Tainn. "Yep." Caren and Aaron slowly got up, and threw two beams of light towards Tainn. "Call their names, keyblade master," yelled the twins.

When Tainn finally looked up, she jumped as she realized the unknown was so close, he could almost touch her. Taking a step back, she almost didn't hear the twins, let alone notice the lights coming towards her. In fact, she barely had time to realize the two lights had hit her hands and knocked her backwards. Luckily, she caught herself before she could fall over onto her back. Glancing down at her hands, she was surprised to see the lights flash and then disappear. At first, she was utterly surprised, but it passed quickly when she remembered the unknown in front of her, and what the twins had told her. Problem was, she had no idea who they were talking about. Of course, she had little time to think anyway. So, she just screamed out to the first names she could think of at the moment, which happened to be names she had no idea where they had come from. Almost immediately, the same lights appeared in her hands again, but this time they began to take form.

_The unknown turned to look at the twins, then back at Tainn. The unknown's eyes widened as she watched Tainn's hands glow, and two keyblades begin to take form. Rina, who was also watching in her mind's prison, remembered the stories her father used to tell her during Jr. Kabuki lessons. The story of a boy who had a sword that was both a key and a weapon. How the boy lost his best friend to the darkness and how the other was left on their homeland._

Tainn's eyes were tightly closed by then, half blinded by the light now, but when she opened them it seemed as though everything was clouded. She'd thought that she would have jumped, but, instead, she seemed to still be holding still. Part of her was still in control of her body, but it seemed like there was someone else there now. When Tainn glanced down at her hands, there were now keys in them. At least, she thought they were keys. They seemed more like a cross between sword and key, really. Looking back up, she noticed the surprise on the unknown's face. Her first intension was to back away and hope the 'keys' helped to keep the person off of her. However, a voice suddenly rang out in her mind. 'Keep your ground. The keyblades won't ward her off forever.'

The unknown, in hatred, heard her nemesis as well and said, "You're right, it won't hold me off for long." The unknown stuck her hand in the air, and a dark flash was seen as a dark keyblade took form from the dark. The unknown smiled, pointed the keyblade at Tainn, and hurled it at her.

For a moment, Tainn could have sworn that she could see someone inside of her mind glaring at the unknown. Of course, that wouldn't surprise her. Everything that was happening was amazing and unusual. Just then, when the dark keyblade suddenly came flying towards her, she was just going to duck. Instead, her arms just flew into the air. The keyblades gripped the dark one, and, as she swung her arms over, thrust the keyblade to the floor.

_The unknown looked at Tainn with a look of success. "Haven't changed a bit have you," said the unknown. The dark keyblade flew back in her hands, "I'm afraid I must be off now." With that, the unknown disappeared, stopping her control over Rina. Rina, weak from the struggle of gaining control, fell to the ground. Though, she was just about strong enough to chant a spell that her father taught her and in an instant Caren, Aaron, and David were cured. Rina then said, "The heartless have found the keyhole," With that said, she fainted. _

Right when the unknown had stopped controlling Rina and had left, Tainn fell to her knees, half exhausted now that the other person who was controlling her had backed down to let her control her body completely. For a moment, she hadn't noticed Caren run towards her, but she noticed nonetheless. Then, half panting, she fell back into a sitting position. "Ok... Does someone want to tell me what's going on?" The keyblades were already gone from her hands, but she could feel them anyway.

David looked at his hands, then at the unconscious Rina. He ran over to see if she was all right, while Aaron looked at Rina, then at Tainn. Caren, noticing the shock on Tainn's face, rushed to help her and to explain what just happened. Caren put her arm on Tainn, "Yes, I'll explain." She paused, "A long time ago, there was a clash between a duel wielder and an unknown. The master of the unknown did not want his employee to destroy the duel wielder, wanting to fight him by himself, so he took their spirits when the unknown was just about to win. To make sure the two couldn't see one another, in case of another battle, he placed them into the children of the first keyblade master and the prince of darkness, "Caren looked at Rina, "You can easily tell who is the prince of darkness's kid, but you are the child of the keyblade master. Your dad knew our parents." She glanced over at David, "Our mom helped your dad as well as David's parents a little while before too."

Caren looked back at Tainn, "Aaron and I, well, our dad kinda joined the dark side when he lost our mom, but only so he could find her. Well, our old home was destroyed, but David's parents and yours found a home here and settled in. They didn't know what had become of Riku, so they never mentioned him to either of you. Well, I guess he never found you too. I'm guessing he found a wife and had a kid, Rina. So that's it," Finished Caren. She had been talking so much, though, that Tainn hardly knew what she was talking about. Suddenly, a violent trembling was heard and the earth broke apart. David and Aaron ran over to where Caren and Tainn were, while carrying Rina. The earth trembled, then spontaneously combusted. It split apart, leaving the five as the only survivors.

Tainn was now staring down at the floor, trying to take all of this in. Problem was, she was still trying to let the fact that she had someone inside of her to sink in. Suddenly, the world began to come apart. Tainn jumped straight back to her feet, but was still trembling very much as she did. She would have collapsed back down, if the person in here hadn't helped to hold her up. Suddenly, the world began to explode. Immediately, Tainn fell back down, landing with a loud lump. Looking up, she yelled out so the others could actually hear her, "Ok! Now what!" However, no one heard her. A bright light shrouded over them, and soon they all passed out.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2: Traverse Town

**Small Note: I've remade this, so it's more understandable. I've also changed the first chapter so it's like this one. If you haven't looked back there, bolded is OOC, italic is Rina, underlined is Tainn, and everyone else is just normal.**

**In an alleyway at Traverse Town….**

David woke up from his sleeping state, and then shook his head like a dog that just got wet. He looked around at his surroundings suddenly remembering what had happened. He felt something below him start moving, and, as he looked down, he nearly blushed. Tainn was lying on her back, to the ground, and her face to David's. David got up, and looked around hoping to find the twins. He soon found them a few feet away from Tainn behind a crate, but he couldn't find Rina. "So your awake," said a calm voice from behind him. David nearly jumped out of his skin. "You keep getting surprised so easily, and you'll end up keeping that position," added Rina. David did not smile, but pointed up with his shaking finger, "You jerk!" David ran to attack Rina, who disappeared. She tossed him a vial full of a neon green liquid. David caught it. "Give it to your friends when they wake up." Then Rina added quickly, "and tell them I'm sorry for what I did" With that, she jumped up into the air, and leapt from roof to roof until she disappeared. David suddenly remembered the town from his favorite video game. The group had landed in Traverse Town.

Tainn slowly began to wake up, just to find that she was now lying on the floor in some strange town. Pushing herself up to a sitting position, she started to rub her head with her hand. "Ugh... What happened?" Suddenly, she remembered the incident from before, and looked around. For a minute, she thought that the others had ended up somewhere else, but, sure enough, David was standing just a couple feet away from her. With a quick shake of her head, Tainn slowly started to push herself up, only to find that she was still weak from before and fell back down.

David, hearing Tainn, ran to her and poured the neon green liquid into her mouth. David heard someone suddenly start to wake up a couple of feet away, and ran to help Caren and Aaron, who barely had enough strength to stand. "Leon, Arieth iz zat you," said a voice behind them. An old man with goggles and a dirty white shirt walked with his arm outstretched. David shook his head, but the old man, who didn't seem to notice, kept walking forward. "And Sora's here too, but where's Yuffie?" asked the old man. David backed away slowly, making the old man smile, "Don't you remember me? I'm the guy who raised you when our planet got destroyed. I'm Cid."

Tainn shook her head, still half recovering from both falling and from the disgusting taste of the liquid David had put into her mouth. She almost wanted to gag when it went down her throat, but she wouldn't have had any strength to do it anyway. Glancing over towards Cid, she slowly pushed herself up, and, though the liquid seemed to replenish some of her strength, still leaned against a wall near her to help herself stand up. Very slowly, she pushed herself off of the wall, and made her way next to David.

"Uh... okay 'Cid'," said David, remembering Cid from the Kingdom Hearts game. Cid laughed, "Just kiddin. I know you're not Leon, Arieth, or Sora. I just wanted to go along with the drama of the moment. But still you all look like your parents, David and Tainn. And you must be Caren and Aaron," added Cid looking over at the two stunned kids, then at the twins. "How'd ya know our names?"  
"Ya kids ever hear of snail mail and e-mails?" said Cid, who grinned at the shock on David's and Tainn's faces.

Tainn just stood there, shocked to no end. So many questions had suddenly popped up in her brain. Things like 'Why hadn't my parents told me this before?' and 'How did they know this guy?' Problem was, she just didn't want to ask. Suddenly, she realized how hungry she was when her stomach growled. She had hoped that no one heard it, but she never was one to have luck with small things. Sure enough, David glanced over at her. Almost immediately, the brown-haired girl closed her eyes tightly, hoping she could block everyone out by doing so. Even though she tired, she knew everyone probably was. The part that embarrassed her more, though, was the fact that she could feel her face become hot, which usually only meant that she was blushing.

Cid heard Tainn's stomach growl, and could probably hear it a mile away. He smiled, "Why don't ya come ta my house, and we can get something to eat. While you do that, I'll explain about your parents." So, the small group agreed and followed Cid. When they got to his house, a large banquet of Japanese food was laid out in front of them. They all ate, tackling the food and ripping at it like starving wild dogs. Cid told them the story of Kingdom Hearts, though a few of them already knew it. About Sora finding out he was the keyblade master, about how he lost his friends to darkness, how only one escaped whereas the other was never freed, and how the friend he lost permanently was controlled by darkness. He even explained which parents were the kids' parents. "Tainn, your parents were Sora and Kairi. David, your parents were Leon and Yuffie, and I don't think I need to explain whom Caren's and Aaron's parents are, cause I think they know who their parents are. Is that right," finished Cid. The twins nodded. Cid turned his head, and then added, "Io! Where's the other one of you?" Everybody looked at David, who grumbled, "Got away." Cid then turned his head and said, "Be right back." The kids didn't mind, and so they kept eating with manners of hungry wolves. Aaron tried an ultra extra spicy vegetable, thinking it was an orange. No sooner had he plopped that veggie into his mouth that he spewed it back out, and immediately drank the whole ten gallons of rose water. He didn't realize he spat the stuff back out on David's dish, who apparently didn't notice and... **(Well... Lets just say if he found out about the incident he'd puke for the rest of his life.)**

Tainn was in the middle of eating when she saw what Aaron did, and turned away. Half because she was disgusted, and half because she was about ready to burst out laughing. Instead, after shaking her head vigorously, she went back to eating. It wasn't long before she gave out a sigh, and began staring out of the window. Obviously, she was finished. Though she sounded like she had a huge appetite, she could never really finish any type of food you threw at her. Habit, maybe. Staring out that window, Tainn seemed to be in a daze. So many things have happened, so many she wished she could have stayed out of. Appearantly, though, she had no choice in the matter, and that wouldn't change. Minutes seemed to pass, but she never changed her gaze to somewhere else even once. Finally, she shook her head, and looked back at the small group of friends she had. All of them were still stuffing their faces with food, which scared her a bit. Raising her hand up, she started to fiddle with a strange of hair by her cheek, as if thinking, and glanced up at the clock. Now that she thought of it, Cid hadn't come back yet, and it's been almost an hour. Worry began to flow threw her.

_Rina woke to the sound of footsteps, as she slept on a tree's branch. The footsteps then stopped. Silence. Rina poked her head to look down, and see whom it was. There was no one there. She calmed down a bit, and then she whispered to herself, "Phew... For a second I could of sworn it was..." Suddenly, a red-cloaked figure with a bandaged face appeared in front of her, "DIZ!" Diz smiled as he studied Rina's surprised face. "Miss me?" He asked with a bit of mock in his voice. Rina angrily summoned her dark keyblade, and charged at him with it. Diz merely caught the dark keyblade, as if it were moving in slow motion. "One second," said Diz, and with that, he chucked her seventy feet above him. Then, he appeared where she stopped, and beat her till she had 3 broken ribs. He then threw her to the ground, laughing as she bounced up and down. He floated down to her, and landed softly. "Come my servant." Rina's body and clothes morphed into the unknown. Her hair and her black jacket grew longer, her clothes turned completely black, and before you knew it, she was the unknown. The unknown looked at her master, and bowed. "My master," she said. Diz smiled "I have the children's friend. That's your queue to destroy the keyblade master and her friends," said Diz. The unknown nodded, and, in a moment, disappeared to do her masters bidding. "To make sure it's done quickly," thought Diz, and, with that he summoned another unknown named Ammorel. "If she fails to succeed, I want you to finish the job." Ammorel nodded, and soon he, too, disappeared._

Tainn sighed, finally overwhelmed by the fact that Cid was taking a very long time to come back, and began to get up. Immediately, she noticed David glance over at her. Nodding quickly, she smiled back. "I'm just going out to get some fresh air. That's all..." She knew she was lying, but it didn't mean she had to let the others worry too. Before any of them could protest, she turned and walked out. Something didn't feel right, and she was determined to find out what. As she continued down the street, wariness suddenly flooded threw her blood. It was so quiet, too quiet even. A shiver ran up her back at the stillness, though she continued walking threw the town.

The unknown smiled, as she watched Tainn walk down the street. The unknown gripped her dark keyblade tightly, and was just about to attack, when she felt a tug on her hood. She turned to so who it was. "Ammorel!" Ammorel smiled, but the unknown did not move as she stared at Ammorel. "Haven't seen you for a while, Akuma," said Ammorel. Akuma did not smile, or give any kind of kind greeting, and remained silent. "Don't worry, I'm just a last resort in case you mess up," said Ammorel, in an I-dare-you-to-hurt-me tone of voice. Akuma ignored him, and, in a moment, charged down to Tainn. Ammorel shook his head and whistled. Two unknowns took form behind him. "I betcha five bucks that Akuma is gonna lose." The other unknowns nodded, and each bet ten bucks for Akuma to win.

Tainn sighed, about ready to just turn back around and head back to the others, when she felt a terribly cold feeling slither down her spine. Spinning around almost immediately, she quickly dodged out of the way of an attack from the familiar dark keyblade that had almost killed her before. She cursing under her breath, and then called to the two keyblades once again. This time, however, she wasn't as surprised to feel the same person strong inside her, and gripped her two keyblades tightly in her palms. She began to wonder if it was really a good idea to leave the little home she was in only a couple minutes ago. However, the thought disappeared immediately when she remembered that she would be putting the others in danger too. Bracing herself, Tainn got into a fighting stance, though she'd never fought in her life. Of course, unless it's threw yelling or punching. This was much different, however. This would mean losing her life.

_Akuma grunted as she landed on the ground. Apparently Tainn had the two keyblades, and the spirit of her nemesis, to protect her. Akuma summoned her guardian, who was once Ansem's, and told the demon to rid of Tainn for her. The guardian nodded, and rushed at Tainn with full speed, it's dagger like nails outstretched in front of it. _

David twitched. He sensed something was wrong. When he turned to leave, he noticed Aaron and Caren twitching as well. Apparently they sensed the danger too. The three bolted for the door to find Tainn, when the three unknowns, who had been betting on Akuma and Tainn, stepped in front of them, blocking their path. The six charged at each other and the battle was on. David fought Ammorel, Aaron and Caren fought the other two unknown. David shot his meteor bullets at Ammorel, but he simply threw a black rose at the meteors. The black rose sprayed a small blizzard, which stopped and put out the meteor bullets. After it did that, the black rose turned into ten knives. However, David blocked the knives with his gunblade. "You can't kill me that easily, you poor excuse for a boy," said David, a grin spreading across his face. Meanwhile, Aaron and Caren were having a battle of their own. Aaron fought the unknown with his father's sword, which he made by smashing his guns together. Aaron ran to the unknown, and thrust his sword at him. The unknown flew up into the air, and taunted Aaron. However, Aaron did not grow furious, but rather happy. A demonic wing grew from his shoulder blade. The unknown was shocked, as he watched Aaron fly up toward him, and barely had enough time to block the attack. Caren gasped for air, as she leaned on her staff. The unknown she was fighting smiled, "Is that it?" Caren shook her head, and then charged at the unknown, throwing down her unbreakable staff at him. The unknown caught the staff between his fingers, and, without hesitating, snapped it in two. Caren cried when she saw one half of her mom's staff fall to the ground, and was shaking uncontrollably. Anger pulsed in her veins, boiling hot anger. This was the only remnant of her brave mother. Just like her twin, she grew a wing, but it was different. It grew black and dark blue feathers. As a feather fell from the growing wing, it landed on the broken staff. The staff zoomed into Caren's hand, and grew till it was a long samurai sword. The girl's hair turned silver, and her clothes grew till they resembled a black cloak. The unknown was now paralyzed with fear as he realized whom this was. Sephiroth, the one winged angel, had returned.

Tainn barely had time to react, and, as she slid out of the way, the claws got her towards the stomach. Luckily, it only tore her shirt, leaving large claw marks in it. When Tainn finally got her footing again, she turned to see the demon rushing at her again. This time, however, she was ready. After a bit of reassurance from the keyblade master, the 14-year-old braced herself for the impact. At first, Tainn was the one who had raised her arms, and blocked it, when it came. However, she was sure the wielder was the one who knocked the monster away and into a wall. At the time, she didn't even notice her friends now fighting three more unknowns, and she would hardly even care anyway. Suddenly, the demon rushed back at her, barely even phased at all, and came at her with its claws extended. Without even knowing what she was doing, Tainn suddenly leapt into the air, straight over the creature, and then, as she landed onto the ground, suddenly flung the two keyblades at it like a boomerang. The two blades slashed straight threw the monster's sides, and then disappeared, just to appear back in her hands. For a second, Tainn had a slightly confused face, though it passed quickly. She was starting to get used to her body being controlled by the wielder every now and then, though it still surprised her when she did things she had not intended to do.

David was grinning, as he noticed Ammorel grow more tired. Ammorel, unfortunately, found an equal. David ran to Ammorel, and was just about to cut him to pieces, when Ammorel warped to where Tainn was battling. He whispered into Akuma's ear, and she nodded. Before you knew it, all of the unknowns fighting were gone. Aaron swiftly landed on the ground, and his demonic wing grew back in his shoulder blades. David was fighting so much, and putting all his power and effort into his battle, he was internally bleeding. Aaron quickly cured David with curaga, and then looked for his sister. "Caren," Aaron called. "Yes," answered Caren's voice. Aaron whirled around, expecting to see his twin, but what he saw didn't look like Caren. She flew down to him, and then noticed his face. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Aaron gulped. "Uh ... Sis. Hate to tell you this but ... you look like the guy that killed mom." Caren's eyes widened, and looked at the puddle below her. Caren looked like she was having a nightmare, and then said, "Can I scream?" Aaron nodded. "Okay," breathed Caren. She screamed a blood-curdling yell that would've scared the skin off the bravest person. In fact, it was so loud; that the hard glass dome holding Cid shattered. Cid immediately ran from his prison, and desperately tired to find the kids.

_Rina opened her eyes, and looked at her surroundings. Everything was black, except for a white path that seemed to go on forever. She was getting up when she suddenly heard crying, and turned her head to see whom it was. Behind her was a little girl she knew well. Herself. Rina walked to the little girl. "Why are you crying?" she asked the little girl. The little girl lifted her head and sniffled. "They took daddy away," Rina sat next to the girl, "Who took your daddy?" Tears streamed down the little girl's face. "The darkness took him," she said before putting her head down and crying even more. Rina frowned, "Can you tell me where they went?" However, the little girl kept crying, and, soon, started screeching. Rina promised to find the girls father, and she got up. She was about to leave, when she felt a small hand grab hers. The little girl had stopped her, "Please wait." With that, the girl handed Rina a small piece of yellow fruit. Rina looked at it for a moment, soon realizing what it was. "Its daddy's good luck charm," said the little girl, "He said that if I wanted to protect someone, I should give it to them." Rina nodded, then, before walking away, she replied back softly. " Thank you Rina Dogan." With that said, Rina was off, leaving the little Rina Dogan with happy thoughts._

Tainn was still fighting the demon when the unknowns suddenly disappeared. However, she hadn't noticed it until she had tried to slash down at the demon, which had disappeared from in front of her. After falling over onto the ground, the girl looked around to see that Akuma was gone too. Shaking her head, she pushed herself up to her feet, and, though she was still shaking a little, glanced around her for the others. It wasn't until then that she realized she had gotten herself to a completely different district. Tainn gave out a loud sigh, and started decided which way to go when the high-pitched scream filled the air around her. Almost on instinct, she turned back around and ran towards the yelling. Problem was, she ended up running into a dead end, and had to turn around and try another way. This kept happening over and over, until frustration got the better of her, and, after cursing at the top of her lungs, she plopped to the floor. "Ugh... Now would be a great time for some help..." With that, she lay down onto her back, trying to remember which way to go.

Aaron and David were covering their ears with there hands for what seemed like hours. "When do ya suppose she'll stop?" asked David. Aaron, who could barely hear him, answered as loud as he could. "I don't know! The last time she did this lasted for weeks!" Caren was, of course, still screaming after seeing herself as her mother's murderer. It took the two boys little while, before they nodded to one another and tackled Caren, ending the scream. "Music to my ears," said David, who was rubbing his ears furiously. "What?" asked Aaron, who was apparently suffering from temporary deafness. Caren, surprisingly, was now back to herself, and was hitting her twin saying, "Why did you tackle me! All you had to do was ask me to stop screaming, and I would've stopped!" Aaron gave Caren a strange look, which seemed like a mix between a grin and a yeah-right look. David yelled in Aaron's ear, trying to get Aaron to hear him. "Lets go find Tainn! Maybe she's in a temporary deafness too." The twins nodded, and they went to look. Finally, they found Tainn lying in the third district, with Cid was standing next to her. "You all right?" asked David. "Are you all fried from the scream too?" said Aaron, in a shocked voice. His sister stared at him for a moment, "That's not a very kind greeting."

_Rina followed the white path, holding on to the good luck charm the little girl had given her. As she ran up the pathway, she heard the screams of someone nearby. Soon, she caught sight of a silver haired boy, who looked just about Rina's age. He was fighting off what seemed to be a white mist. As Rina got closer, she saw the mist had a certain shape. The shape looked like a gray-haired man, with orange-rimmed eyes that seemed to pierce the very soul of its target. Rina noticed another thing, though. As the mist fought the boy, he seemed to gain a little more substance and a little more clearer whereas, the boy was fading away. Rina didn't like the way the battle was going, just by watching it. So, she jumped in, and smacked the mist with her dark keyblade. The mist grunted in pain, gave her an angry look, and disappeared. Rina turned to face the boy. "You okay?" she asked. The boy did not smile, but answered nonetheless. "I've felt better." Rina looked around expecting to see the mist. "What was that thing?" The boy didn't answer, but merely ran away._

Tainn nearly jumped out of her skin when he had spoken to her, only because her eyes were closed up till then. "Umm...Ya... I'm fine..." Looking around her, she noticed Cid was with them too. He must have shown up when she wasn't paying attention. That or have come with David and the others. With a shake of her head, she lifted herself off of the ground and brushed off some dirt on her pants. "What about you guys? You all ok?" After they all nodded their yes', Tainn looked around at her surroundings. Now that she thought of it, what was she planning on doing now? There was no way she'd go looking for a fight with that unknown again, though it looked like the fight usually came to her, and there was no way she could go back to living a normal life anymore. The way she looked at it, it didn't seem like there was much of a choice. One thing she thought of doing was going and finding her parents, but she had no idea where to start. Judging by Cid's description, they could be on any world out there. After giving out a long sigh, Tainn finally gave up thinking over what to do, and glanced over at the group.

Cid noticed the look on Tainn's face, and smiled. "Your face will freeze, if you keep that up," Then, he added quickly to the whole group, "For freeing me from that infernal prison, I'll give you a gummi ship. Just ta pay you back." David, knowing what a gummi ship was, nodded eagerly, and Cid led them to his man made gummi ship.

_Rina couldn't believe it. She just saved that boy, and he ran away. She shook her head, and then she heard something. "Hmm… I sense darkness. Plenty of it. Flowing in their very veins." Rina suddenly turned around, and screamed at the top of her lungs out of freight._

Tainn glanced over at Cid, though you couldn't see what she was thinking from her expression. Instead, she looked back down at the floor, and stared at it for a moment before looking back up to follow them. For a moment, she could feel that her three friends were staring at her, but it passed quickly. Instead, she walked slowly into the gummi ship, and suddenly remembered David talking about it on their world. She sighed and shook her head, suddenly realizing why he seemed to excited to get on the ship. Then, once she got to the control room, she gasped. There were so many gizmos and gadgets everywhere. Almost immediately, she began to wonder how they planned on driving this thing. Tainn was about to ask, when David rushed past her and plopped down in the driver's seat. She shook her head, and then turned to see that Cid wasn't on the ship with the four. Running towards the door, she could see him standing a couple feet away from the ship. Aaron and Caren were now standing next to her, suddenly realizing what she wanted to ask, but it was too late. David had found the keys to the ship, and turned it on. Almost immediately, the door shut tight in front of them, and then lurched forward. The three were flung off into the air as it went higher. Aaron ended up crashing into a wall, Caren went headfirst into a table, and Tainn ended up crashing inside of a closet, which closed and locked behind it. Minutes passed before the gummi ship finally leveled out.

David yelled, as if he was on the best roller coaster in the universe. He steered past other ships, but didn't notice Caren suddenly puking, or Aaron and Tainn both crashing into the iron walls of the gummi ship. In fact, David was too busy to notice anything around him. The only thing he noticed was how fast he was going, and how could he make it go faster. Not realizing what he was doing, he pushed a bright pink button. The ship suddenly gave a jerk, and came to an erupt halt. Aaron fell to the floor, Caren puked a few more times, and Tainn she slammed into the door so hard that she crashed back out. "Aw, man…" said David, in a disappointed tone of voice. Caren, who was now finished puking, said, "Remind me to glue him to the wall if we survive..." Aaron's eyes widened, as he saw the button that David just pushed suddenly glow pink. "Tell me you didn't push that button." David shrugged, "So I pushed the button. What's so bad about th-" Suddenly, the ship lurched forward, and, in the blink of an eye, they were off again, except ten times faster. David yelled once more, Caren hit her head against a table, Aaron slammed into the iron wall, and Tainn was once more locked in the hard closet.

Tainn would have yelled at the top of her lungs, but, after being hit three times in a row by walls, she didn't have the strength in the end. The ship just lurched back and forth, making her sick to the stomach. Finally, though none of them knew it, another world was coming into view. The gummi ship gave a huge jerk, and finally stopped. Slowly, Tainn rose up from the ground, and looked around. This time, she'd run into the sidewall, locking her in. After a quick shake of her head, she stood up and began tackling the door. At the moment, she was happy the roller coaster had stopped. On the other hand, she was now stuck in a closet. She promised to herself that when she got out, she would give David a dead arm. As they kept plummeting through the sky, Tainn began to wonder to herself. If we don't find the off switch, and tie David to a chair, then the group may crash into some world they'll regret being at. Little did she know, they were heading straight towards a world that they would regret being at.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3: The Caribbean Part 1

**Yes, I have finally put up the third chapter! Technically, my friend and me are already a couple worlds away, but I've been too lazy to put up the next chapter. xD So, sue me. Just for my own liking, here's a way to understand this better. The group seems to get mixed up a lot on this world…. And it looks like is finally letting me use the ---- So, ya. That's how you'll know which one is broken into different places.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

David landed the gummi ship on a place that resembled the sunny beaches on greeting cards. As he came out, he could hear Caren say, "Where is that little imp, 'cause, the moment I get my hands on him, I'm gonna rip him into shreds!" David quickly exited the ship, and peeked around, unaware of what dangers he and his friends would face.

Everyone glared at David as they came out. Caren came out, with her now duck taped staff, and whacked David across the head. Aaron came staggering out of the ship, "Anyway... The radar picked up a signal that says there's a nearby village. So, hopefully, they'll have some extra fuel, 'cause we're all out," he said, pointing north.

Tainn smacked her head into her palms, "Just one problem. If we're out of fuel, how on EARTH are we going to get to that village? We're on an island with no other people around! There's no way we can swim it." David frowned, and crossed his arms. "Geez, you're so negative about this..." Tainn spun around, and glared at her friend. She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by Caren. "Look! There's a ship out there! Maybe we can hitch a ride."

**---------------------------**

_Rina backed a few steps. The mist man had returned, although he had a more physical form. He seemed to have a body, but, well, his clothes weren't visible. Believe me, she wished she got to fight a dressed opponent. The man jumped high into the air, his piercing, orange-rimmed eyes targeting Rina. Rina simply dodged to one side, and then slashed her keyblade at him. The man grabbed the end of it, and, thankfully, on his legs appeared pants, making Rina sighed with relief. At least now he was wearing something. Suddenly, a shock of pain raced up her shoulder. The man had bitten her shoulder with his fangs. 'Fangs!' she thought, as she winced from the pain. Rina clutched her shoulder. Somehow, the bite had some kind of poison in it, thus paralyzing her to her spot. The man, now having the advantage, took no time in charging at her with his sharp fangs, which grew till they were as big as railroad spikes. Rina expected to feel the blow, but, after waiting 40 seconds, she looked up. _

_The silver haired boy had knocked the man 6 feet away, by stabbing him with a sharp black sword. The man screeched, and then turned into black smoke. The boy turned to look at Rina, "Now we're even," he said, staring at Rina. Rina stared at what was on the silver haired boy's arm. Little Rina Dogan was taking a small nap on the boy's shoulder. The little girl yawned, and smiled when she saw Rina. "Look daddy there's my new friend," little Rina said. Rina's eyes widened, "That guys your dad?" The boy looked at Rina, "Is there something wrong with a little girl telling the truth." Rina was shocked. Here was a 15-year-old boy, holding on to a little girl who claimed he was her father. "By the way what's your name," the boy asked. Rina answered "Uh... Rin... Rini." The boy nodded. "My name is Riku."_

**---------------------------**

"Good point, sis, but uh... You forgot something," pointed out Aaron. "One: we don't know who's on that ship. Two: from what we've gone through, haven't you learned to never trust a stranger? And three: you know how many people get killed just from hitching a ride?" Unfortunately, Caren was already at the end of the beach, waving and flapping her hands like a demented bird. "Don't worry, man," sighed David, as he put his arm over Aaron's shoulder, "I know what its like to have a weird sister." Aaron shoved David away," Oh yeah! Then tell me how. You don't have any sisters." David shrugged, "I just know. I've known Tainn since we were real little, so, to me, she's been like a little sister."

Tainn shoved past David, as if on purpose. "Ya, and you're the annoying older brother with no common sense what so ever..." She glanced back at him, her eyes slightly narrowed and a small smirk across her face, and then she walked up next to Caren. "You do realize that your brother is right. For all we know, they could be Vikings." Caren cocked her head at Tainn, "Huh? What was- Hey look! The ship's turning towards us!" Tainn rolled her eyes, "Never mind." She sighed, walked behind Caren, and then climbed up her back to have a better look at the ship, before Caren could say anything.

As the ship came closer, the four teens noticed that a British flag was hanging from it. David started to rub his chin, "You know, something tells me that we should run away and hide." However, no one was listening. The ship finally stopped, and small boats were coming closer to the shore.

Tainn watched as the boats got closer, and then sighed. Just then, she glanced down at what the group was wearing, and back at the people in the boats. "Considering how they're dressed, we must look pretty silly right now." The men in the boats rushed ashore, and, without any warning what so ever, pointed their guns at them. Aaron frowned, "I warned you, Caren... And now look what we've gotten into..." A man suddenly appeared between the mass of men, "Now, what are a couple of children doing out in the middle of nowhere?" Without thinking, David marched up to the man, and poked him in the stomach. "What's it to you?" Aaron muttered under his breath, "David, I'm going to kill you."

"Well, you certainly need to learn your place," replied the man. Immediately, Tainn reached over, grabbed David by the arm, and thrust him back behind her. She muttered under her breath, so only he could hear. "Of course, this is one of those times when you're the stupid little brother who has a big mouth." Caren took David's place, and smiled as she tried to clear up what just happened. "I-I'm sorry about him. He's... He's not the best to talk to... Terrible accident when he was very little. Cracked his brain so badly, he talks crazy." Tainn had to admit, she enjoyed Caren's story about David, but it didn't look like David did. So, when a smirk suddenly appeared across her face, she couldn't hold back the slight chuckle, and David shot her an angry look.

The man nodded, "Yes, it would explain why he is so foolish as to oppose the new commodore." David's eyes widened, "You mean, your Commodore Norrington?" The man nodded, "I take it that you have heard of me?" David nodded, "Yes, and I have one thing I would like to say." Before anyone could suspect what David was up to, he tackled the commodore, and started to punch him in the face. "Well, David, I'm sure on one thing," said Aaron, as he tackled David, and tried to pull him off, "We are all going to die thanks to that small pea that you call a brain!"

Tainn watched with wide eyes, as David tackled the Commodore, and then shook her head. She was speechless, and yet angry with him at the same time. Did he want to get them all caught and hung? Caren shook her head, and rushed over to help the Commodore up. "Are you ok? I honestly don't know what came over him! Like I said, his brain is broken! I'm so sorry about this!" She probably wouldn't have stopped, if the Commodore's men hadn't pointed their guns at her throat.

**---------------------------**

Akuma stumbled back, as Diz shot a large fireball at her. "Akuma, you have failed me again," Diz said, in a murderous tone. Ammorel, unfortunately, told Diz his story, which got Akuma into this mess. Akuma got up, and clutched her burnt side. Diz angrily shot another fireball at her, which barely brushed her cheek. "You failed to bring the duel wielder to me for quite some time... let me see... Oh yes, twenty years!" said Diz. Akuma begged for him to give her another chance. Diz rolled his eyes, but agreed. "But only if you let Rina take over for a while." Akuma wanted to object to this, but, remembering her burnt side, she disdainfully agreed. Akuma reached the back of her mind, and found Rina conversing with a boy. Akuma quickly snagged Rina, and, before you knew it, Rina was once more in control.

**---------------------------**

"Great! What else can you do besides getting us a sentence to death," asked Aaron, who was kicking David. "Hey, look, I've seen the movie, and I hate the commodore. He tries to kill Jack, the funniest guy ever," David mumbled, kicking Aaron back. "Quiet, you two, or I'll stuff vomit towels in your mouths," threatened the soldier guarding their cell.

**---------------------------**

_Rina looked around her, and noticed Diz and the unknowns looking at her, grins spreading across there faces. Rina, remembering the unfinished fight she had with Diz, charged at him without thinking of the consequences. However, she stopped. The spot where Akuma was burned was still fresh, and bled a bit over the black skin, making it darker. Diz walked to her, and offered, "Would you like me to clean that wound?" Rina jumped away, and then feeling, the burnt wound, she fell on her knees. Diz told the unknowns his plan through their minds. The unknowns nodded, and helped Rina to her feet. Rina, sensing something was wrong, pushed herself out of the way of their outstretched arms. "Don't act all kind to me! I know you're up to something," said Rina. With saying that, she disappeared in a wisp of smoke. "Bring her back here, but with her trust," said Diz. Ammorel and another unknown, named Koichi, nodded, and they went to find Rina._

**---------------------------**

Tainn and Caren were being held in a different cell, not too far from the boys though. Caren was busy trying to convince the guard that David didn't mean it, and yelling every now and then at David. However, Tainn stayed silent. From the moment David got them in trouble, she hadn't said a word. However, inside she was about ready to explode, and staying silent didn't seem to be helping. Problem was, she wasn't realizing how angry she was getting, and she was being too quiet for anyone else to notice. So, her angry just seemed to keep building.

_Rina was hiding behind the sails of the ship, when she had seen Tainn, David, Aaron, and Caren get dragged below deck. Strangely, she didn't remember how she got to where she was. She quietly slipped down the sails, and was near the decks, when someone yelled, "Look up there! It's a stowaway!" Rina scrambled back up the sails, and stood in front of the flag. "There ain't no one there, dummy," someone else yelled. A loud knock told Rina that the person who had seen her had been smacked, and it made her laugh a little. "Let me take control for a while," Akuma's voice whispered inside Rina's head. "Like I'd do that," said Rina, staring down at the soldiers. "Guess I'm gonna have to wait until the soldiers are distracted," Rina told herself._

The ship suddenly began to slow down, and, sooner or later, came to an erupt halt. Tainn sighed, but didn't make any other movement other than that. A soldier marched down to the cells, "The commodore would like to know if you are, at all, hungry, for we have reached land." No one answered. "Then the Commodore would appreciate it if you would all follow us to a certain place."   
David stood up, "A certain place? We're already in a certain place!" The soldier glared at David, "Look, I just work here, I don't make the rules. Okay?"

"Yeah, like this is any better, "complained David later on. The group had been shoved into a prison, deep within a governor's castle. "Come here, doggy! Come here," begged some ragged old men. "The stupid mutt isn't going to come if you keep calling it like that," said an annoyed voice nearby. "Well, I wouldn't be talking, if I were to be hung the moment the sun rose," said one of the old men, looking at the other cell.

David pushed his head, as far as he could through the bars, to see the men talking. In one cell, there were many men, which the group guessed were the ones trying to get the dog to come. However, David's attention was over towards the man in the cell next to them. "Do I know you," asked David. The man tilted his hat up a bit, "You don't look familiar." David started to rub his forehead, "Strange, but it seems that I know you from somewhere. You sure I don't know you?"

Tainn sighed, and looked up at the small window near them. It was so small, and there were bars on it, but she could see that it was starting to become pretty late. However, the thing that interested her the most was the fact that a fog was coming in. Tainn then glanced over at the barred doors, and suddenly realized that she could have just used her keyblades to get them out. However, she reconsidered it. She settled back in her spot, and decided to watch the people around them beg at the dog.

David walked to the bared door, and squinted as he tried to see the man's face. "Oh yeah," he yelled, slapping his hand on his head, "You're Jack Sparrow. I am such an idiot..." "You're right. You are an idiot, cause your the one who got us stuck in this freakin' dump," said Aaron. David whirled around, "Well you... and... er... aw forget it!" He ran over to Aaron, and kicked him in the stomach. "Ow!" yelled Aaron," What was that for!" David didn't answer, but just kept kicking at Aaron, who eventually got up and did his share of violence. Jack peeked out from under his hat, and watched the two fight each other. "Well, least I have something to entertain me," he said, as he continued to watch.

"Ok, enough of this..." Tainn stood up, and walked over to Caren. She whispered into her ear, and then turned towards the barred doors. Caren glanced over at the boys, considered telling them too, but the thought faded and a smile formed on her face. Tainn reached her hand up, set it on the lock, and just held it there for a moment. Then, there was a small click, and she and Caren walked out the door. However, Tainn quickly turned back around, and closed the door. There was yet another click, but she started yanking at the door to make sure it was locked again.

Jack put his attention on the two girls now, instead of the boys, when he saw them exit their cell. "You mind getting me out too? I'm getting bored," asked Jack, as he walked to his cell door. Tainn glanced over at Jack, and, for a split second, wondered if she should. However, she suddenly remembered that he got out either way. So, she shrugged, and closed her eyes. "Hmmmm... Nah. I honestly don't think I will. To be honest," She glared at the two boys fighting, "I'm a bit annoyed of men right now." Almost immediately, Aaron, who was on top of David, looked up and stopped. David glanced over in the direction of the bars, and lay there, dumbstruck. Suddenly, cannons rang through the air, and soldier's voices could be heard. This silenced everyone, but, a split second later, they all heard someone yell, "Its the Black Pearl!"

Almost immediately, Caren and Tainn ran for the door. Tainn stopped for a moment, considered the consequences of letting her other two friends out, and then sighed. Instead of staying, she turned and ran for the door. Minutes later, two pirates entered, and looked over at Jack's cell. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Jack Sparrow," said the black one. "The last time I saw you," said the other one, "you were all alone, stranded on that lone island." David got off Aaron, and peeked out from his cell, "Whoa cool! It's the skeleton pirates!" The two pirates looked over at David, and walked over to his cell, "And who might you be?" David ignored the question, "Can you put your hand in the moonlight, so I can see your gross mossy bones?" The black pirate seized David's throat, and, just as David had said, the moonlight showing from the cracks in the dungeon revealed a skeleton hand. "So, there is a curse," said Jack, stroking his beaded beard.

---------------------------

Tainn climbed up onto the roof, and looked out at the dark ship at sea. Upon leaving, she ended up losing Caren in the mass of people, and this was the highest spot to look for her. With a sigh, Tainn slowly started to get down. It didn't look like Caren was anywhere around here any more, and so there probably wasn't much point in looking there.

---------------------------

Aaron looked up at the ceiling, and sensed that something was wrong. He turned to David, and shrugged, leaving David to guess what he was doing. After quickly kicking his way out, he flew off into the sky to find his sister.

---------------------------

Tainn climbed down, only to come face to face with one of the pirates. Her hand reached behind her, as if ready to bring out her weapons right then and there, when something flew out of nowhere. It sliced past her face, and straight into the pirate. When she looked around to see who had thrown the axe, she saw a familiar face, from the movie, staring back at her. 

**---------------------------**

Caren ran to a mansion for refuge, when pirates started to chase her. She ran to the door, and burst through it. "What do you think your doing here," asked a British sounding butler, as Caren zoomed past him and up the stairs. She suddenly heard a loud bang, telling her that the pirates had killed the butler. She closed her eyes, and ran forward, until she bumped into someone. "Are you with them," asked a kind, yet scared voice. Caren looked up, and saw a beautiful woman standing in front of her, who seemed just as scared as Caren was.

Caren shook her head, as the woman grabbed her, and they ran into a fancy room. The woman then pushed Caren into a closet, and threw herself into it as well. Two pirates entered the room, calling out for her. "We know in here," said one of the pirates. "You've got something of ours, and it calls to us." There was a pause, "The gold calls to us." For a moment after that, there was silence. Then, a shadow was seen between the crack of the closet, "'Ello' poppets." Suddenly, the woman next to Caren yelled out a lone word. "Parle!" The pirates stopped in their tracks, and just stared at her for a moment. Inside Caren's mind, she was begging for something to save them, but she didn't realize that that's what the woman next to her just did.

**---------------------------**

David managed to break loose from the pirate's strong grip, and practically gasped for air. The skeleton pirates walked off, leaving Jack and David to dwindle in interest, and, in David's case, lack of air. Jack picked up a nearby bone, and held it out of his cell, "Come here, boy. Come on, you bloody mutt." David was nearest to the dog, so he picked up another bone, and held it out of his cell, "Hey dog. Come here, I've got this nice barbequed steak sauced bone, and its all yours if you give me the keys." The dog stared at Jack and David, but seemed to be ignoring them.

---------------------------

A couple minutes later, Caren found herself being dragged off by the pirates. Appearantly, the woman had asked to be taken to the ship, and that was one thing Caren wished she wasn't being brought into. Of course, she was happy that they weren't going to kill them, but that didn't mean that the pirates won't. She looked around frantically, hoping her brother would come to the rescue. Suddenly, she noticed the familiar glow of keyblades quite a ways away from them. 'Tainn...' she thought, and she started to stop. However, the pirates pushed her along. It was obvious that Tainn hadn't noticed her, and she began to panic. So, Caren did the only thing she could think of.

Tainn ran down the street, fighting off as many pirates as she could. She was so distracting with fighting, she almost didn't notice Caren being dragged off by the pirates. In fact, she would never have realized what was going on if a sudden, high-pitched scream hadn't pierced the sky. Tainn clapped her hands over her ears, and flicked her eyes over in the direction the sound. Luckily for her, the noise was distracting everyone else around her too. She could feel her stomach clench when she realized that it was Caren who was making the noise. Suddenly, one of the pirates wrapped a piece of cloth around Caren mouth, silencing her almost immediately. 

Tainn began to move towards Caren, but stopped when she noticed Will, the man who'd saved her earlier, moving towards them as well. At first, she was utterly confused, but the feeling passed when she realized that the woman next to Caren must have been Elizabeth. "Great..." She glanced back over towards Caren, just to see that they were being hulled into a boat, and then heard someone fall to the ground near her. Tainn spun back around, and blinked when she realized that Will had been knocked out. She sighed, "I don't have time for this..." She turned to follow after Caren, but she was still looking at Will. "I'll just come back for..." Immediately, she stopped in her tracks. The boat was already halfway to the ship, and so there wasn't really much point to following now. "Oh, well that's just great. Now how am I..." Once again, she cut herself short, but this time because of the shadow that passed over her head. However, when she looked up to see what it was, it was long gone, and heading straight for the ship.

**---------------------------**

Caren was pushed into Elizabeth who hugged her to comfort her. "I want to speak to your captain," demanded Elizabeth. "You will not speak, unless spoken to," yelled one of the pirates, as he slapped her face. Suddenly, someone grabbed the pirate's hand, "And ye will not harm someone under the protection of Parle." The man turned to look at Elizabeth, "Alright, lets see what the problem is." Caren released her grasp from Elizabeth's waist to see a dirty, yet fancy dressed man. He looked at Elizabeth, who started to talk about some code of the Pirates. "What be your name," interrupted the man. "Elizabeth... Turner," Elizabeth answered. The man grinned, "Turner, aye? Well, miss Turner, if you give back something that belongs to us, we'll talk." Elizabeth grabbed her neck, "I have no idea what you're talking about." The man nodded to the other pirates. They nodded back, and started to grab Caren, and drag her to the end of the ship, taking their swords with them.

"Wait," Elizabeth yelled. She pulled out a long golden chain with a golden skull coin. The man held up his hands to the pirates holding Caren, "Thank ya, miss. We'll be taking that now." Elizabeth walked over to the end of the ship, and released a bit of her grip letting the necklace slide down a bit. The pirates all ran to the coin, but stopped when Elizabeth gripped it again. "I'm talking first," she said, staring at all the men. The dirty dressed man dropped his hands to his sides, "Now why hold that stupid coin, when you have nothing to do with it." Elizabeth nodded, "You're right." The coin slipped down a little further, and the pirates held out their hands, as if they tried to snatch it. "I will only give it to you, if you promise to leave this town alone," ordered Elizabeth. At first, the man stared at her with utter hatred. "Alright, miss Turner, whatever you wish." Elizabeth was satisfied, and dropped the coin necklace into the man's hand. He and his pirates grinned, before the man turned around, "Hoist the Sails! We're leaving!" Elizabeth ran over to the man, and complained about letting them back to shore, which he explained with a catchy phrase. Caren was dragged to the bottom of the ship, as it started to sail away.

Aaron watched everything from way above the ship, but he didn't dare go down to save them. It looked as though the woman with Caren had everything under control. Suddenly, the pirates began to rush about the ship, and Aaron watched as his sister was taken through one of the doors. Immediately afterwards, he flew down, and began to look through the windows for Caren.

**---------------------------**

Tainn started to tap Will in the arm with a stick. The pirates were long gone now, and the sun was starting to appear over the docks. Tainn had been sitting there, prodding Will in the arm every now and then, ever since the pirates left. She wondered if she should just leave him here, but she would always decide otherwise. With a sigh, she looked around her at the damage the pirates made. Windows were broken, there was smoke still from the fires created through the night, and you could here people crying nearby. The sight of it all disturbed Tainn, but she didn't look phased by any of it on the outside.   


Suddenly, Will began to stir. He sat up, shook his head, and then looked around at the damage. His eyes went wide, and, without paying any attention to Tainn, bolted off down the street. Tainn hadn't even noticed, until he got up and was already running. "Glad to see you alive from it all too..." She sighed, and slowly stood up. "Well, whatever. I guess... I'll go see how David and Aaron are doing..." With that, she turned and headed off in a different direction.

David was snoring in a corner, while Jack was still trying to persuade the dog, which had come back. "Jack," said a voice from the top doorway. Jack got on the ground and pretended to be asleep when a tall man came running down the stairs. Tainn, who had actually been sitting on the steps by the door the entire time, watched as Will went to go talk to Jack, and then walked up to the cell David was in. He was fast asleep, and hadn't noticed Tainn was there, until she picked up a lone pebble on the floor, and flicked it at his head. At first, David just rolled over, but it was pretty obvious that he was awake. Tainn sighed, and leaned against the bars. "So... Are you just gonna sleep there all day?"

**---------------------------**

Aaron walked as quietly as he could to the cells where the pirates were holding his sister. For a moment, he just sat in one spot, moving whenever a pirate had his back turned. He walked down the steps, and saw his sister banging a stick around the bars. "Hi, sis," he said, as he leaned against the wall. Caren jumped, and looked over at her brother. "Aaron! Oh, thank goodness!" She hadn't meant to, but her voice ended up ringing throughout the ship.

---------------------------

David mumbled something that Tainn couldn't hear, and didn't move. Tainn rolled her eyes, and waited a few seconds before counting to herself. David shot up from where he was laying, "Wait, what're you doing here?" Tainn cocked her head to the side, "What do you think?" She paused, "Where's Aaron?"

---------------------------

Aaron rubbed his forehead, "Why me? Why me?" In a few moments, most of the pirates had run down to Caren's cell. Lucky for Aaron, he was a fast runner, so he hid behind some rum barrels. "Who were you talking to," asked one of the pirates. Caren looked up at the ceiling, and acted as if she had not heard them. "Hey, I asked you a question," yelled the pirate, as he picked up his knife, and pointed it at Caren's cell. "There was no one else here. I was just dreaming, that's all," she promised. The pirates looked at one another, and whispered to one another. They all nodded to one another, and opened Caren's cell. Then, they held her in place, while two pirates pulled out their knives. "If your not going to tell us, then we'll force it out of ya. Even if we have to gut ya," said one of the pirates with the knives. Aaron couldn't take it anymore. Without any warning what so ever, he leaped over the barrels, and slashed his sword at the pirate who was talking.

---------------------------

Will grabbed a seat that was situated near them, and then pushed it into the bars. Tainn pushed herself off of the door of David's cell, and watched as Will busted Jack free. Almost immediately, Jack rushed off down the hall, and grabbed all of his items. Tainn simply watched, and then began to leave. David blinked, ran up to the bars, and started banging them. "Get back here, Tainn! You can't just leave me in here!" She paused, and then, reluctantly, waved her hand. There was a click, and the door swung open.

---------------------------

"Hey, I know you," said one of the pirates. "How," asked Aaron, as he shoved a few pirates to the ground. "Wait... I forgot," said the pirate, hitting his head against his fist. Aaron blocked a few blows from the pirate's sword, pushed them back, and got a good look at the pirate who recognized him. "Oh yeah, now I remember you," he told the pirate," Your that idiot pirate, with the wooden eye, that I ran into back in town." The pirate popped out his eye, and rubbed it against his shirt. "That's just wrong," said Aaron, as he whacked the eye out of the pirate's hand. Aaron turned to Caren, and whacked away the pirates holding her. "Thanks," she said, as she kissed his cheek. "Oh yuck," he said, and he wiped his cheek continually. There was a sudden loud scream, which made Caren and Aaron jump. Aaron grabbed his sister's hand, and led her up the stairs where they got the scares of their lives.

**-------------End of Chapter 3-------------**


	4. Chapter 4: The Caribbean Part 2

**Partially due to a guilty conscience, I finally got around to updating the fanfic! Feel free to pelt me with rocks. On the other hand, though, I plan on putting up one or two more chapters sometime soon after this one. ( Hopefully a hooray! ;; )**

**Also, as you may have noticed, I'm trying something different with this chapter. It no longer has the italics and underlines but is spaced a bit better. If this appears better to all of you, then in the near future, I will redo the previous chapters to fit them similarly.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

From under the small bridge, four people hid. It was quite clear who they were too: Will, Jack, Tainn, and David. Only minutes before, David and Will were fighting over whether or not Tainn and David could come with, and so Jack and Tainn were trying to keep note to stay away from the two.

**---------------------------**

"What the heck are they?!" yelled Aaron. The pirates were moving and doing everything that a pirate should do... except, instead of regular skin, they were skeletons. Caren was going pale, as she started to quiver in fear. Elizabeth ran by them, and it was quite clear that she was just as scared as they were.

"Quick, Aaron fly outta here," Caren yelled, as she snatched Elizabeth's hand and slapped Aaron.

"Ow!" he yelped, "Look, sis, I hate to break this to you, but I can only carry you. Not you and a full grown woman."

Caren slapped her brother again and again, until Aaron was so annoyed that he agreed to carry the two. A long black leathery wing grew, and Aaron was up high in the air with Caren holding tightly to his waist and Elizabeth clutching Caren's legs. "I wish I had two wings," huffed Aaron as he climbed up higher in the air, "then at least I could carry you guys without a problem." They didn't get very high, before cannon balls started whizzing past the group.

**---------------------------**

"Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship."

"Aye, of us!" The crew laughed at Jack and Will.

Tainn and David hid up above the stairs, which David wasn't too happy about. Within minutes, Jack and Will had all of the crew out in a large boat. Just as they hoped, the crew immediately started yelling out to the Commodore, and another ship started to come towards them. "Wait, wait, wait!" yelled David, as he looked over at the end of the ship. The lifeboat with the ships crew was pointing over to their ship when one of them yelled, "Abandon ship!"

Tainn grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, "Oh, would you come on!" She hurried after Jack and Will, dragging David across the ground, and hid.

**---------------------------**

A cannon ball smashed into Aaron's wing, followed by a loud crack. The three began to fall back to the ship, and crashed straight into the pirates. Aaron and Caren were pulled back and bound, while Elizabeth fell back into the dirty dressed man. "Trying to get away from old Captain Barbossa, aye," asked the man, as he threw Elizabeth back to Caren and Aaron.

**---------------------------**

The moment the Commodore set foot on the ship, he began barking orders to his men to search the ship. Little did he know, Jack, Will, and Tainn weren't there anymore. David was swinging to the ship, but, when he got there, he ended up slipping. Luckily, he grabbed the side of the ship, and, while Jack cast off the ship, Will and Tainn pulled him up. David collapsed onto the floor, and stared up at the sky for a moment. Tainn sat down next to him, and watched as the Dauntless faded into the distance.

**---------------------------**

"This is just great," said Aaron, "I try to save your life and you have to mess it up."

Caren was looking at the ground when the two were stuck in the cell, but answered nonetheless. "How is this my fault?"

He snorted, and shook his head. "You're the one that wanted to fly!"

**---------------------------**

Rina followed Tainn and David to Jack's ship and stayed in the shadows watching them. "Hey babe. Ready to go back yet," asked a voice. Rina turned and faced Koichi and Ammorel. Rina shook her head, jumping a little further from them, and didn't look back.

"C'mon Rina," said Ammorel, "You know you want to." Rina just kept moving on until she was at the top of the sails. Not giving up, though, Koichi and Ammorel just popped up next to her, and kept on trying to persuade her. Angrily, Rina threw a ball of dark fire at them, but they easily dodged it.

"Hold on," whispered Koichi, "I have an idea." Ammorel nodded, and then stood by and watched. Koichi grabbed Rina's shoulders, and held her tight when she tried to squirm away. "Rina, there is a certain reason that we need you," he told her. Rina just continued to try to escape, which made Koichi's grip on her tighter. "Rina, I need you to listen to me. The reason that we need you is because you don't belong with Tainn and her friends. Let alone the rest of the world. Which is why you need us, to show them that you do," Koichi continued.

Rina was now still, and listening to every word he was saying.

"There we go," said Koichi, "Anyway, do you remember when you were younger and your powers overcame you, scaring the children and parents where you lived? Remember how they treated you after that happened? If you stay with us we can prevent Tainn and her friends from doing something probably far worse than that. First she will kill Jack and show you what she intends to do to you. You're the only one who can stop her from doing this, all you need to do is train with us, and we will teach you to stop people from doing that to you and others."

Rina shook her head, and, finally able to summon up enough strength to force herself out of Koichi's grasp, vanished to the bottom of the ship.

**---------------------------**

Tainn sighed, and looked over the edge of the ship. The water washed up against the side of the ship, making it rock back and forth continuously. At the corner of her eye, she could see Will sharpening his sword as he talked with Jack. David, on the other hand, was still sitting on the floor behind her. He wasn't catching his breath anymore, but was now staring up at the sky.

David sighed, as he closed his eyes and took a small nap. "I wouldn't be sleeping now, if I were you," said Jack, kicking David's side.

David got up, and rubbed the place where he'd been kicked, "Why not?"

Jack grinned, and pointed ahead, "Because we're where we need to be."

David stood up, and looked around him. Sure enough, their ship was ported in a small town. However, it wasn't anywhere near as calm and orderly as the other. In fact, it almost seemed as though the pirates were attacking here too.

"Welcome to my humble abode," boasted Jack, as the group wandered into town. Suddenly, he stopped when a woman stepped in front of him. "Anna, my love," he exclaimed as he opened his arms. Anna just slapped him in the face and turned to leave. "Not sure I deserved that," said Jack. Another woman walked up to Jack. "Oh Rachel," he said again. He received another slap on the cheek, "I may have deserved that..."

Tainn sighed, and shook her head. David, as if not paying attention to the entire scenario, piped in quickly, "Well, where to?"

Jack pointed to a small inn, which led to a pigpen. The innkeeper was sleeping with the pigs... and was snorting along with them. Jack turned to David and Will and whispered something in their ears. They both nodded and, after disappearing into the back room, came back with two buckets of water. Will splashed some water over the man, who jolted upright. "Oh Jack, its just you," said the man when he looked at Jack. "I have something important to tell you," Jack mouthed out. The innkeeper nodded, and led them to the Inn.

**-------------**

A couple minutes later, Jack and the man (who was appearantly named Mr. Gibs) were situated at a table. "DAVID!" Unlike every other conversation in the room, there seemed to be an argument going on. Tainn's angry voice seemed to have rung through the area surrounding their table. "You know just as well as I do that that stuff it bad! I will NOT try any of it. I can't even see how YOU can!"

"How do YOU know this stuff is bad? You've never tried it!"

Tainn was now on her feet, "I don't need to to know what it can do to a person!"

David stuck out his tongue, "Well, I'm gonna drink the whole jug! Just watch me!" True to his word, he drank every last drop of it until his face turned red.

Fury burned in Tainn's eyes, and she smacked her hands on the table. "You moron! Why on earth did you do THAT!?"

Though his face was still bright red, David believed every word he said next. "Well, see... Nothing happened!" He folded his arms, and pointed his head upwards stubbornly. "Now sit down, and drink it already. It's not gonna kill you!"

That was the last straw. Even though her hands were shaking violently from anger, Tainn grabbed the jug set out for her and thrust the drink into David's face. "Go gouge in this junk by yourself, idiot!" With that, she threw the empty jug to the floor, ignoring the glass shattering at her feet, and stomped out the door. "What's her problem," asked David, as he turned to face Will, who stood leaning against a nearby wall.

**-------------**

Tainn stomped down the street, ignoring the hustle and bustle around her. Under her breathe, she was calling David so many different names and didn't stop until she had arrived at the docks. She walked down on one of them, and then sat down with a loud thump. She stared blankly down at the water, making it almost impossible to see what she was thinking.

Rina hopped off of the ship and walked around town. When she turned a corner to other docks she saw Tainn sitting and looking angry. Rina walked up behind her and just stood.

Tainn hadn't noticed Rina standing behind her. At least, not until she glanced at her reflection in the water. Wide-eyed at first, and then, spinning around, she jumped. "Wah!" There was a loud splash, and the next thing Tainn knew, she was under water.

Rina looked into the water and was close to laughing, but instead she kept a straight face and held out her hand to Tainn, "Are you okay?"

Tainn poked her head out from the water, and just stared at Rina's hand for a moment. A part of her didn't trust the girl, and yet, the more she thought about it... was it really that bad to trust her? Finally, Tainn reached her hand up, and grabbed Rina's.

Rina pulled her up and looked at her for a moment, "You know you look like a drowned cat."

Tainn shook her head vigorously, spraying a couple droplets around her, and then went to twisting as much water out of her clothes. "Well, you sort of surprised me..."

"Sorry," apologized Rina. As she looked at Tainn a feeling of hatred started to bubble up out of nowhere, but Rina just shook it away.

Tainn sighed, and continued to dry herself off. She made an effort to not look Rina in the eyes, though it wasn't working as well as she had hoped. "So... What're you doing here?"

"Well I got bored, so I tracked you guys down and followed you here," exclaimed Rina. She smiled and finally dared to look at Tainn eye to eye as well.

Tainn hesitantly raised her eyes up, only to find herself looking straight into Rina's eyes. There was a bit of a pause, until she finally said something. "Right." That was all she could think up to say, and it was probably all she would say.

"Aren't your friends missing you? I mean I haven't seen the twins for a while," Rina asked, looking around.

There was a long pause, before Tainn's finally answered back. "Aaron and Caren got captured by the pirates a while back." She looked away, suddenly thinking of David, and tried to hide the anger in her eyes. "David's still with Jack and Will..."

Yet another pause. Rina stared at Tainn for a second, noticing the distracted look in her eyes. It was only a guess, but... "I take it that you two had a fight of some sort," Rina replied quietly.

Tainn glanced back over at her, but didn't reply. Instead, she changed the subject. "Well... What about you? No offense, but I've gotten a bit used to end up fighting with you..."

Rina paused for a moment. 'Like I'd tell you,' she thought in her mind. However, outside, she just shrugged, "Well, I've just been wandering around you know. But before we go any further, I think we should find a place to stay for the night. You do remember what happens next in the movie, right?"

Tainn thought for a moment, "Well..." In truth, she'd forgotten completely about the movie. "I think it just switched to them going to the docks the next day."

"Either way we should find a place to rest. My watch says that it's two-thirty in the morning," Rina said checking her wrist.

Tainn glanced down at the watch, "How do you even know that it still goes by this world's time?"

"In our world, the Caribbean exists and their time wasn't very different from ours," answered Rina, now walking away.

Tainn put her hands on her waist, and watched Rina walk away with a raised eyebrow. Finally, she sighed, and, though reluctantly, followed after her.

**-------------**

It wasn't long before the two entered the dirty inn, where they found David dancing on a table singing the 'Pirates of the Caribbean' theme song. Tainn huffed, and, rolled her eyes, stomped straight past him. Other than her loud footsteps, she looked scarcely calm. Her arms were folded, and she had a bit of a stubborn look on her face. Of course, the fury in her eyes still burned like fireworks. Rina had to run just to keep up with Tainn, until she had to turn in a different direction to get to her room.

Tainn slammed the door shut behind her, locked it quickly, and then sank to the floor. She just wished that everything that had happened was just a dream - something that could go away just by pinching herself - but she knew that wouldn't happen. With a sigh, she laid her head back on the door, and stared at the ceiling.

**-------------**

Rina was tossing and turning in her bed, as she dreamed of a strong power willing her to do whatever it told her. A deep voice kept telling her to open her heart to the darkness. She shut her eyes tighter and tighter, as the voice continued to repeat itself. She was struggling in her sleep, rolling back and forth, and she didn't realize that a dark aura was starting to tear up her room.

**-------------**

Tainn yawned, walking out of her room. Without really meaning to, she had fallen asleep on the floor the night before. As she glanced over towards Rina's room, though, she realized that the door was cracked open. She just stared at first, and then slowly stepped inside. "Uh... Rina?"

Rina zoomed over to the door where Tainn was, "Good morning, Tainn! Shall we head over to the docks?" She walked down the hallway, as if she were trying to act casual, but it was obvious that she was hiding something. Even though Rina had quickly slammed the door shut, Tainn did get a glimpse of the room. Not much to see what happened, but enough to know that something weird DID happen. There was no turning back, though, and she had a feeling Rina wasn't going to tell her anything any time soon. So, with a sigh, she slowly turned around and headed after Rina.

**-------------**

A small bunch of men stood in line as Jack inspected them. "All of these men have volunteered to join your crew," boasted the innkeeper.

Jack stopped at one of them with a parrot, "Are you willing to put your life in stake?"

The parrot on the man squawked, "Shibber me timbers." Jack looked at the innkeeper with a frown.

"Most of us think that that means yes. The man's mute," shrugged the innkeeper.

"Alright now men, we shall set sail and steal the ship from which those monsters have taken," said Jack.

"What's in it for us?" asked another voice. Jack turned to face the one who'd spoken, looking rather sour. "Anna Maria," started Jack, but he never got to say anything more, as the woman slapped him, hard.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one, either," grinned Will, but Jack frowned, "No, that one I deserved..."

Tainn walked into the docks behind Rina and looked around her. Now that it was brighter, it didn't look as hectic as the night before. David, standing nearby, glanced over at Tainn and was surprised to see Rina with her. "Did I miss something?"

Tainn frowned, and walked past David. "And you said it didn't do anything to you..." David watched as Tainn walked straight past him, to the end of the dock. Immediately, he remembered the fight from the night before. Anger surged through him, and he headed off into a different direction.

As Rina stood still, she felt Ammorel and Koichi's presence nearby. She shivered a bit when she noticed the two were hiding in the shadows of another building, disguised as 'fellow' pirates.

"Idiot kid," muttered Ammorel, "When will she come to us?"

Koichi stared at Rina, and then turned his gaze to Tainn, "Patience, Ammorel. It will only be a matter of time before my plan does its work." He paused, "Besides I think we need to meet this so called 'Keyblade Master'. At least to know what she desires."

He and Ammorel both walked up to the line, "Excuse me, sir. But may we join your crew?"

"Of course," said Jack, "Let me introduce you to my friends. Will, David, Rina and Tainn." Ammorel walked over to David and made the peace sign. Koichi, however, walked past Rina and over to Tainn.

'Those little..,' thought Rina, as she saw Koichi hold out his hand. 'I should tell everyone who they really are,' Rina thought, 'but if I do then they'll know that I'm the heir to darkness.' So, she kept her mouth shut, though her eyes continued to burn.

Tainn sighed, and stared both angrily and blankly at the endless abyss of water in front of her. She could spy David at the corner of her eye, which didn't help to calm her, until another person came into her view. She glanced over at the stranger, and then down at his hand. At first, she didn't react at all, but eventually she reached her hand over, and shook his. For that split second, she felt a chill strike down spine, and her hand felt cold. Immediately, Tainn recoiled her hand, and gave him an icy glare.

"Hey now, don't look at him like that," said Jack, "If he's a part of the crew, then be nice or whatever the fancy people say you have to be." David was talking to Ammorel with no problem until he asked for their names. There was a slight pause before Koichi answered, "I'm Joe and that's my cousin Kane."

Tainn continued to glare at 'Joe', and Jack now, almost in disgust. Finally, she turned away. "Whatever." With that, she stalked away, past all of the crewmembers, and down the docks.

Almost an hour later, the ship was at sea, although only half of the crew chosen to go were actually busy managing the ship. Everyone else was looking up at the now cloudy sky. Tainn, on the other hand, was looking out over the edge of the ship. The water looked to empty and dark, but what worried her the most was that it was beginning to thrash the ship back and forth.

**-------------**

Only a couple minutes later, a huge storm shook the ship back and forth. It was a miracle that Jack could keep them on track. Everyone, including Tainn now, were frantically working to keep the ship in one piece. "Well now I know what its really like to be a pirate," thought Rina over the storms howls, while she held onto a rope that held up the sails.

David was nearly drowning at the middle of the ship as he tried to climb up the rope ladder to help, whereas Tainn was one of the people trying to hold the ropes as well.

However, even in the storm, she could barely make out Will talk quickly to Mr. Gibs. "How can we an island that doesn't exist, with a compass that doesn't work?!"

**---------------------------**

"Get up you demon," yelled a pirate, as he kicked Aaron on the side. He got up and stood next to his sister. The pirate grabbed the two and led them to the top of the ship, "This is going to be an important event. The event that shall turn us back into the men we once were."

Aaron and Caren's hands were tied behind their backs, and Elizabeth soon after joined them. After about an hour, a thick mist surrounded them. As the large group of pirates climbed out of the ship and into the caves, Aaron, Caren and Elizabeth were shoved along with them. However, as Caren and Elizabeth stared at the mixture of gold and skeletons lying around them, Aaron's hands moved the small knife up and down against the rope.

**---------------------------**

Miraculously, the storm calmed down and they found themselves floating in a ship graveyard. Tainn jumped onto the side of the ship, grabbed one of the ropes, and peered past the ship. They had arrived at a small cave, where shouts could be heard. Jack planned out what was going to happen, while Koichi and Ammorel just stood away and spoke to each other in whispers. Finally, Jack approached his crew. "Mr. Turner and I will go in."

Mr. Gibs hurried after him as he turned away, "What if the worst should happen?"

There was a pause, and then Jack went on. "Keep to the code."

Just before the two men were about to leave, David came running up. "Jack, let me come with you. My friends are in there." He didn't say it, but he was actually thinking of something else. 'Pirates are better than sticking around an angry Tainn,' he thought. Within minutes, David, Jack, and Will were sailing into the cave.

Tainn watched as they left, and then jumped back onto the deck.

**-------------****End of Chapter 4****-------------**


	5. Chapter 5: The Caribbean Part 3

**Finally got another chapter up!**

**If you're wondering, yes, this fanfic (along with what we already did here with these last few chapters) were done before the game came out. So, there isn't really any evidence in here of Sora and co. visiting this world. Just thought I'd make sure to keep that clear!**

**That aside, on with the story!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

Jack peeked his head over at the pirates, slowly followed by David and Will. Just then, a fight seemed to have broken out – appearantly over the ceremony not working.

Aaron had cut through the ropes within moments. He turned to his sister, who was pale from seeing bones of pirates. Quietly, he scooted over to her and tapped her shoulder with his head. She looked at him as he looked at her ropes. She saw that his were untied and realized that he was cutting through her ropes. Aaron sat still as Elizabeth was dragged to a pile of gold near them.

Caren huddled close to Aaron and shivered out of fear. "I hope you have a plan for this," she whispered, feeling the ropes come free. Aaron held his sister's hand as they ran through the cave paths. "But what about Elizabeth," asked Caren.

"Forget her! Right now we need to pay attention as to what's going to happen to us," said Aaron.

Caren stopped abruptly, making it hard for Aaron to continue on. "I refuse to just leave her alone in this evil place," she said.

Aaron gritted his teeth but eventually agreed. "Caren you owe me big for this," Aaron muttered as he and Caren went back and grabbed Elizabeth.

Fortunately, Will wasn't far away.

Meanwhile, David let out a sigh, only be to echoed back by the sound of someone collapsing behind him. Spinning around, he saw Jack on the floor, unconscious somehow, and then realized that Will was nowhere to be seen. "Oh, shoot..."

After a moment of looking around, he felt a tap on his shoulder, "Come on David." David jumped, and stared back at Will. He blinked, as he noticed Caren, Aaron, and another person he guessed was Elizabeth standing behind him. Aaron stared at David for a moment, as if a bit confused as to why he was there, but Caren had a wise smirk across her face. Will pushed everyone toward the entrance, "Alright everyone, there's nothing to see here, so lets move."

**---------------------------**

Tainn yawned and slumped down to sit next to the mast. She couldn't help but wonder why they were taking so long, but she soon realized that it would take longer than that to rescue her friends. With a sigh, she folded her arms behind her head, and stared up at the misty sky.

**-------------**

Ammorel and Koichi snuck off of the ship as fast and as quietly as they could towards the cave. "So remind me," Ammorel asked, "Why exactly are we going to the cave?"

Koichi continued walking but turned his head towards Ammorel, "Simply to make a deal with our little pirate friends." Ammorel seemed a little lost for a moment but he just shrugged it off and followed Koichi into the cave's mouth.

Rina lifted her head when she heard whispering. She turned her head towards the mouth of the cave and saw Ammorel and Koichi sneaking inside. Standing up, she jumped down, her dark keyblade in her hand, and ran past Tainn into the cave after the two organization members.

**-------------**

Tainn had nearly fallen asleep when she spotted David and the group running towards the ship. "Finally..." She pushed herself back to her feet, and headed down the stairs next to her, but not until after yelling a snipe retort to the approaching group. "Took you long enough!" Tainn opened her mouth to try and ask them what was going on, but was silenced quickly by a few gunshots coming from the cave. "Ugh, now what do you guys do?!"

David just ran straight for the Captain's wheel, and started trying to turn it around, "Nothing! Just got them a little pissed." As he tried to turn the wheel, everyone else hopped on board.

"'A little'?! They're acting like you took off with their treasure!"

David rolled his eyes as he turned the ship around. "Man, you know, you can get so worked up about the smallest things! Just like before..."

"Excuse me?! You know just as well as I do that those drinks were bad, and this is going WAY over that same borderline!"

Aaron sighed, and shook his head as he watched the two. "You know, I don't even want to think about what happened while we were gone."

Caren shrugged, "Whatever it was, I hope they make up soon."

"Well, until then, let's focus on getting out of here." Taking the wheel when David turned to argue some more, Aaron steered the ship away from the island.

One of the crewmembers walked up to Will. "Where's the captain?" Will stared at the him for a second, before muttering, "He fell behind."

**---------------------------**

Rina walked through the cave as quietly as she could, until she could hear Koichi's and Ammorel's voice - and surprisingly Barbossa's. "You best not be lyin', Koichi. I ain't joinin' ye if ye try somethin' funny."

"Don't worry, Captain. After the curse is lifted, then the worlds of your choosing will be yours."

Rina listened a bit longer, and would have probably learned the full details had a man not tapped on her shoulder and asked in a loud voice, "Excuse me, young lady, but do you know where my ship is?"

**---------------------------**

Hours seemed to have passed since they left, and, thankfully, the yells disappeared as well. Of course, it was because a few of the crew couldn't take it any more and separated them. David stood up at the front of the ship, muttering about how 'stubborn' and 'near-minded' his friend was. Tainn, on the other hand, was sitting on the stairs with her arms tightly folded. It was impossible to figure out what she was thinking about, but it was clear that she was just as hotheaded right now.

Caren was a little worried about Tainn and David's fighting. So, not surprisingly, she decided to talk to David and convince him to apologize to Tainn. As she walked over to him, she tried to decide what the best way to convince him was. 'If only mom were here, she's used to Aaron and I fighting a lot and she knows what to say to calm us down,' she thought to herself. She approached David and tried to put on a calm smile.

David glanced at Caren, who was giving this gentle smile at him. "What?" he asked. Caren tilted her head ever so slightly, and tried to keep said smile on her face. "Well..." How to start... how about small talk? "How have you been?"

Tainn sighed, and glanced up as Caren made her way towards David.

David.

Her head snapped away furiously at the thought of him. Looking around, she tried to find something else of interest. Blinking, she realized that Will and Elizabeth were gone. She stood up and headed into one of the doors. Tainn probably would have just asked someone where they were, but the last time she did... she never really got an answer back. Heck, it was about Jack the last time too! You would have thought that his own crew would know but appearantly not.

**---------------------------**

"So Barbossa," said Jack drunkenly, "How 'bout we make a deal? You make me Captain of this ship and I abandon you on a God forsaken island, never to return?"

Rina let out a sigh. Yet another poor attempt to get Barbossa to give up. When Jack had spoken to her back at the cave, it wasn't long before they were surrounded by pirates. Just as they were about to attack them, though, Jack attempted to say the word, 'Parley'. Somehow it worked, and now here she was, standing on the Black Pearl, where they were now being held 'hostage' until a compromise could be made.

Rina stood up and walked out of the room, "I really don't have time for this. I need to see if Tainn and the others are all right."

Jack immediately stepped in front of her and mouthed out, "Take me with you." She seemed a little reluctant and mouthed back, "I'll think about it." Barbossa then took a hold of Rina's shoulders and whirled her around so that he was close to her face. "Sorry young lady, but I'm afraid that you can't go, y'see I need ye. Or rather, they need ye." Rina leaned over to the right a bit to see Ammorel and Koichi in their dark cloaks leaning against the walls of the room and waving at her.

**---------------------------**

"...s the medallion that my father gave me. I thought I'd lost it the day we met... How did you come across it?" Tainn cradled herself carefully above them, and listened in silent interest as they spoke to eachother.

"I'm sorry. It's just... I thought that you might have been a pirate. That would have been horrible..." Their voices got quieter for a short moment, in which she couldn't hear a thing they were saying, but she could definitely understand what came next.

"It wasn't your blood they needed... It was mine. The blood of a pirate."

"I'm so sor-" One of them slammed something against the table, as if cutting her off. There was a short pause, before she noticed Elizabeth leaving. Tainn had moved out of the way as fast as she could, and, when Elizabeth came walking upstairs, she was lying on the floor. Elizabeth glanced down at her for a moment, as if wondering if she'd heard their conversation, and then continued walking away.

Tainn simply watched her leave through yet another door but didn't follow her. Instead, she rolled herself over and headed back towards the top of the ship. Suddenly, she paused. The medallion... Maybe...

Her thoughts were cut off, though, by shouts above her. "The Black Pearl! Its right behind us! Its catching up," yelled a man in the crows nest. Everyone ran to the back of the ship to catch a glimpse of the Black Pearl, which was indeed gaining up to their ship. Caren gawked at the gray mist behind the approaching black dot, while Elizabeth argued with one of the crewmembers about this being the "fastest ship in the sea". Aaron, on the other hand, scanned the empty sea for another way out. Tainn ran up next to Caren, "Well, what should we do?"

Elizabeth stood still for a moment, as if frozen, then turned around towards the Captain's wheel and ordered the one steering to turn around. "But that will get them to come to us faster," argued the crewmember.

"I have a plan," yelled Elizabeth through the howls of the sea's winds. The crewmember seemed hesitant for a moment, but then turned the wheel of the ship around until they were speeding straight for the pirate ship.

Almost on cue, two keyblades shimmered as they appeared in Tainn's hands, but she evidentially didn't notice. Instead, her attention was on the ship that they were now face-to-face with. "Well, here we go again..."

**---------------------------**

"So little Rina," said Koichi as he brushed back her hair, "Whaddya say we attack those little bugs you call 'friends'?"

Rina pushed his hand away and stepped back, "Don't you ever touch me again, you-"

She was cut off when Ammorel shoved her against a wall and gave her a cruel look, "You know Rina, we only want to help you. After all, don't you remember how they treated you? Back on the isles, they would do nasty stuff to you. Are you prepared to risk that happening again?" Rina tried to push him off, but Ammorel held her firmly, allowing him and Koichi to talk to her.

"You know, I don't see why you waste time with those kids. Especially when you don't know if they're gonna turn their backs on you or not." Rina kept trying to get Ammorel off of her, but Koichi kept talking as if nothing were happening, "Now, I've only been with the Organization for so long, but if I know one thing about the keyblade master," He held her chin on his right hand, and leaned close to her, "she's extremely greedy, in fact so greedy that she wants the medallion and the rest of the cursed gold for herself."

Rina kicked her way out of the organization member's grasps, and ran up the stairs to the deck. Koichi looked towards the stairs while Ammorel tried to breath, "God, I swear that girl's gonna be the death of us if she continues to push us away..."

Koichi continued to look back up at the stairs, a smirk painted across his lips. "Why are you smirking?"

"If you saw this movie, then you'd know. Rina will come to us before long."

**---------------------------**

Pirates stormed onto the ship, shooting everything in their path. Swords flashed in the air, while gunshots put holes through the wood. Tainn fell over onto her back, and then rolled away quickly before the blade could strike down. Kicking her legs upward, she threw her opponent over the edge, and then hurried over to the small group settled nearby.

"We can't hold them off forever!"

"Then we'll give them her!"

Someone pointed at Elizabeth, but Will shook his head. "No! That's not what they're after."

Realization hit her like a stone. The medallion! Twisting herself around, she dove down towards the room, closely followed by Will. In the confusion, Rina was running from the Black Pearl to the Interceptor. At the corner of her eye, she saw Tainn and Will running down below. Rina dove ahead, running straight towards Tainn and slashing at anything in her path with her dark keyblade. 'Tainn has to know what's going on...' she thought.

**-------------**

A cannonball crashed through the walls, immediately raining them with water. "Will!" No answer. Her voice must have been drowned out. Suddenly, something shiny caught her eye. Tainn dove underwater, and swam as fast as she could towards it.

Rina then stopped into the room and was about to call out to Tainn, when she saw Will floating in the water apparently unconscious and Tainn swimming towards the medallion. Koichi's words repeated in her mind. 'She's a very greedy girl, who wants the medallion and the cursed gold for herself...' Rina clenched her dark keyblade, then held her right hand in front of her. The medallion flew from its place, and into Rina's hand. She then ran out of the room towards the Black Pearl.

Her hand was almost there! The moment it sprang to life, Tainn accidentally let go of the breathe of air she had, and swam back to the surface. What on earth happened?! Immediately, she looked up to see the shadow towering above her... and it looked vaguely like Rina. However, the shadow had disappeared almost as quickly as it had come.

Cursing to herself, she pushed herself towards Will and grabbed his arm. Muttering an "I tried", she heaved him underwater and towards the gaping hole at the bottom.

**-------------**

Meanwhile, David was thrown against the wood of the mast on the Black Pearl. All around him stood the rest of the crew, along with Caren, Aaron, and Elizabeth. However, as he looked at all of the heads, he suddenly realized something. "Where's Tai-"

The explosion silenced everyone, though it wasn't long before the pirates started cheering. The small team of teenagers stared in horror at the smoke where their ship once lay. Aside from Aaron, they hardly even noticed Elizabeth's attempt to get away.

"Barbossa!" Everyone's heads turned to face the young man, whom many recognized as a drenched Will He held a gun in his hand, pointing it straight at the captain.

Tainn, on the other hand, was still hauling herself onto the ship. It wasn't easy getting him out of the ship before it blew up, and frankly, she was worn out. "Figures he wouldn't wake up until _after_ I got him out..." Grumbling more to herself, the 14-year-old plopped onto the hard floor, and started twisting some of the water out of her clothes.

Rina stood not very far away, next to David. She cocked her head to one side, and glanced at Will when he started threatening Barbossa to let his friends - not including Jack, who was continually pointing at himself to be freed - and Tainn apparently grumbling about something that Will did.

Tainn wasn't paying attention to what Will was saying. Well, not until he jumped onto the side of the ship and pointed the gun at his neck. A glimmer of shock appeared in her eyes, but it disappeared quickly when she realized what was going to happen.

Of course, a part of her wished that she'd gotten the medallion. With it, they could have at least tried to bargain their way out of this mess, and then it wouldn't be their problem anymore! But, as fate would put it, someone had taken the medallion... Come to think of it, the figure did look like... She had to force herself to not look up, because she knew that Rina was standing nearby. Ever since the hotel, no matter how friendly she tried to be, something just didn't feel right. Almost like there was someone else pulling the strings... and forcing them to fight in the end.

If that were the case, then when she was trying to get the medallion, it must have been Rina. But why? She had no evidence to prove this, of course, and so, to make sure her 'unknowing' position wouldn't falter, she continued to act as though she wasn't interested in the conversation going on around her.

Shaking her head clear, Tainn sighed and watched as Jack tried to convince Barbossa that Will was "no one". David seemed a little amused at Jack's futile attempts to convince Barbossa not to listen to Will. Aaron gave David a look that said he was scaring him, which, she mused to herself, was normal in David's case. "David, why the heck are you laughing at a time like this?"

"Cuz' I like Johnny Depp, he's a good actor."

"Who the heck is Johnny Depp?"

"...I'll tell you later..."

Then Aaron caught a look at Rina, his face brightening up almost instantly. "Hey! Rina, untie us! You're free, so its no big deal right? Just steal a knife from one of the pirates and cut us lose." But she ignored him, her attention was at Tainn, who made a poor attempt to not look back at Rina. In her mind, Rina felt the urge to run over and hit Tainn as hard as she could, but she fought back the urge.

Koichi appeared next to Rina, and offered in a polite voice, "Now will you come with us, little Rina?" She was unsure, but Rina shook her head, "Wait a little bit longer, I just want to see how this turns out."

"Yes, Yes," said Barbossa waving his hand. Will put down his gun, and once more made Barbossa promise to keep his word. "Oh, don't worry. Cap'n Barbossa is always keepin' his word," Barbossa assured. Slowly, Will nodded and dropped the gun to the floor, next to Tainn's foot. However, she just let it sit there next to her. Her eyes were closed now, though it was obvious that she was listening to every word they were saying.

Barbossa nodded to the group of pirates behind him. Almost immediately, they ran up and grabbed Will and Tainn. The ship started to turn, and headed off into another direction.

**---------------------------**

It didn't take very long after for them to arrive at a small bunch of islands. Jack and Elizabeth were shown to the plank where some hammerhead sharks awaited their meal. Will was being held back by the pirates, whereas the kids just watched. "You said that you would free Elizabeth," yelled Will.

Barbossa shook his head, "But you never stated when or where." Will fought against the pirates that held him.

Barbossa had Jack thrown to the end of the plank, who, in turn, looked down at the sharks below. "Last time you marooned me you left me with a pistol," reminded Jack.

Barbossa snorted, "Oh yes of course! Bring forth Jack's pistol." The pirates laughed and handed back Jack's pistol.

Jack stared at it, "Because there are going to be two of us stuck on that infernal island why not hand me another one?"

Barbossa smiled, "Why, Jack, that's so much like a gentleman. So be a gentle man and shoot the girl first." Barbossa then tossed it into the water.

Next was Elizabeth, who showed no fear. "I'll be having that dress back, Miss Swann," said Barbossa, holding his hand out. Elizabeth sighed and slipped out of the scarlet dress. Aaron nearly fainted seeing his model in her underwear but managed to stop before Caren could notice. When Barbossa got the dress, he smiled. "Its still warm." He then threw it back to the pirates. Elizabeth hesitated for a moment, only to have one of the pirates stepped out from the crowd, saying "Too slow!" and slam his foot down onto the plank, forcing her to fall to the cold dark water below.

Rina stood not very far away. She let out a small laugh, and then stopped when Ammorel tapped on her shoulder. "Well, you got to see the outcome," he whispered in her ear, "Now can we go?" Rina took one last look at the small group before nodding, and stepped through a black smoke like door with the organization members.

**-------------****End of Chapter 5****-------------**


	6. Chapter 6: The Caribbean Part 4

**Hurrawr **

**I didn't think we'd take this long in the Caribbean... but appearantly we did. On the bright side, this is the last chapter with them on this world. XD; Then they'll finally be somewhere else!**

**Enjoy. 3**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

Tainn stood there, her head leaning against the mast, as she listened to the whole thing. Her eyes were closed tightly, but her head was pointing up as though she were staring at something up there. Pausing, she took a quick glance towards David, only to turn away. It didn't take her long to remember the fight they had, and she was definitely still steamed over it. Shaking her head, Tainn looked back up at the sky, this time with her eyes open.

A few minutes later, she turned her attention back to the pirates. It was like watching the movie again, oddly enough. The only difference was that they were watching it in person instead of through a television set. The moment Jack and Elizabeth had been thrown off, the ship turned around and headed in another direction. After a few quick glances around her, Tainn finally realized that Rina was nowhere to be seen. A shiver ran up her back once again, though she tried to ignore it.

Almost two hours had passed, before anything different seemed to happen. The group had slithered themselves down the mast, so they were all sitting on the ground now. The pirates had taken the rest of the crew, and Will, down to their cell. Sadly, yet thankfully, they left the teens tied to the mast. Tainn's guess was that they no longer trusted them enough to not be under constant surveillance, or something of the sort, and that made her smirk.

At the moment, the 14-year-old was staring. Just staring... and trying to replay what had happened next in the movie. There was a nudge against her shoulder. Glancing over at Caren to see what she wanted, Tainn noticed her staring out towards the ship's destination, and followed her gaze to see the creepy cave from before.

Well, NOW she remembered what happened next.

... _Great_.

All of a sudden, the pirates were moving rapidly back and forth, making it hard to see the cave anymore. In fact, Tainn hadn't even noticed that the ship had stopped moving until a few minutes had passed. She could hear a racket behind her, and tried her best to turn to look. At the corner of her eye, she could see Barbossa standing there, smiling. Then, glancing downwards, she noticed that a few of the pirates were coming to the deck with Will.

Immediately, she knew what was coming, and decided that when they left, Jack and Elizabeth should come and free them. At least, she hoped. She wasn't all that keen on sitting here until the crew was let loose and had taken the ship. It'd be interesting to see what they do afterwards, but she would rather help to stop the 'bloody' pirates.

**-------------**

Of course, things didn't go quite as she thought they would. A bit of a giveaway, considering how she now found herself being hauled down towards the cave, David standing next to her and Will... well, probably some ways ahead of them. The group had been split up. Caren and Aaron were taken down to the rest of the crew, whereas David and Tainn were taken inside the cave with Will.

Tainn looked around the cave, a bit amazed by it all. It seemed different from the movie, even though it pretty much had the same look. She figured it was the fact that they were here in person, instead of just watching it. She heard David say something to one of the pirates, but didn't quite pay attention enough to really hear him. He was walking right in front of her, in the line the pirates made them walk in as they continued down the passageway.

David was practically in a daze, as they walked down the path. It didn't really occur to him that it wasn't meant to be fascinating. Finally, though, he shook his head and looked towards the pirate walking in front of him. "Hey, what are we doing here? I mean, all you really need is Will." The pirate glanced back at him, smirking now. "Who's t'say either of you aren't Bill's kid?" David looked a bit taken aback, "Wait... But we..." He paused, "Then what about Caren and Aaron?"

The pirate looked back in front of him, "Dunno. Captain just ordered ta bring ya both." A shiver ran up David's back, but he ignored it. Instead, he looked around once again at his surroundings, just to see that they were coming up the huge chamber full of treasure. He could feel a lurch in his stomach. There was so much there, right in front of him, that it was absolutely mesmerizing.

**-------------**

Caren and Aaron were locked up in the prison chambers below deck where Aaron told Caren his plan. Caren nodded and waited for her brother's que. Aaron smashed his sword together to create the same sword his dad used. He then slashed his sword down at the steel bars. It fell apart noisily but just enough to bring the pirates down. The pirates roared as they ran down the steps expecting to kill off Aaron and Caren. Caren, realizing her que, hid behind some barrels.

The pirates saw Aaron standing out of his cell and ran to him, expecting to push him back to another cell. However, they didn't notice Caren picking up her staff, until she conked one of them on the head. "Let's get out of here!" said Caren, grabbing her brother's hand.

**---------------------------**

Rina and her two accomplices arrived at the Organization hideout. Koichi quietly spoke to Diz, explaining the situation. Diz nodded in understanding and glanced at Rina. "Because Tainn has been such a greedy little girl, I guess you want to learn how to defeat the so called ' keyblade master '."

Rina looked at the ground. "I would be honored for someone to teach me," was her response.

Ammorel put his hand on her shoulder. "Lesson #1: lose all emotions including compassion for your enemies."

Rina continued to look at the ground. "How can I lose my emotions?" she asked, mostly to herself.

The answer that came back was from Diz. "Imagine that you're all alone in a battle to the death and your opponent showed you no mercy. Yet somehow you manage to win. Your opponent is on the ground near death and you're the only one standing that has a weapon. Because he showed you no mercy why should you spare his life?" Rina blinked, not answering back. 'This is going to take a while,' Diz thought rubbing his head.

**---------------------------**

Tainn and David watched helplessly as the pirates dragged Will to the top of the gold mound and stuck his head over the cursed gold. Tainn looked worried but David was calm. "In a few seconds, Jack's gonna be here," said David looking at his watch. "Three ... two ... one."

"Scuse' me! Pardon me," said Jack's familiar voice. Everybody turned to look at Jack, who'd paused to turn to the teens and tilt his hat to them. Then, he turned around to face Barbossa. "I wouldn't be doing that if I were you. If you kill that boy or any of these teens, you'll be chewing off more than you bargained for." said Jack.

Barbossa's eyes narrowed, as he continued holding Will's neck over his dagger. "And why would that be?"

Tainn blinked, a bit annoyed by how calm David was, but she held back the yearn to argue with him. Instead, she watched as Jack came out of nowhere and started talking with Barbossa. Once the two had agreed on what to do, the pirates walked off to fight. Now, the only people in the room were Tainn, David, Jack, Barbossa, Will, and four other pirates. Jack and Barbossa sat near a pile of treasure, as if ignoring what was happening outside.

**-------------**

Caren and Aaron ran up to the deck with the pirates chasing after them. "Now would be a good time to fly," said Caren, stopping at the edge of the ship.

Aaron turned to look behind them, "Well, why don't you fly? You got that bird wing." The pirates were a few yards away from them, so Aaron got in battle position.

"I would if I got vengeful, but seeing as to the fact that turning into Sephiroth was a once in a life time chance, I can't," said Caren.

Aaron grunted but picked up his sister and flew away. Caren wiped away drops of sweat and then relaxed. "You have got to lay back on the French fries, sis," Aaron said with a grin.

"Shut up."

The two were flying for only a minute when they heard a battle cry. They looked down and saw the cursed pirates swarm the British ship nearby. Caren and Aaron nodded their heads at each other, and then swooped down to join the battle.

**-------------**

David sighed out of boredom, and looked around the chamber. He knew that something would happen in here, but it was taking too long to actually happen.

Tainn wasn't really paying attention to the silence. Instead, she was working her hands around in circles to try to get them loose. At the moment, neither one of the pirates were paying attention to them, and so she took her chances.

Finally, Tainn worked the ropes off of her hands. However, she kept them in her hands until the right moment. Glancing back up, she watched as Jack strolled near them. The captain was only a few feet away from her. Without warning, Jack suddenly kicked one of the pirates into the water, and then turned to Barbossa to fight.

Quickly, she dropped the rope that had been binding her hands, and called her two weapons to her. The teenage girl quickly cut David loose, and turned to see Barbossa aiming a blow towards her. Thankfully, on her part, Jack was there to meet him instead.

David rubbed his sore wrist, then swiftly grabbed his Ninja stars and chucked them into a pirate. The pirate stumbled back, but soon regained balance, laughed and pulled the stars out of his spine. Scowling, David rushed forward, leaving Tainn to deal with another of the pirates.

The fight between Jack and Barbossa pursued, with Jack moving back with each strike. Eventually, he found himself beside Tainn and the gold coins. His hand brushed against a clump of coins near him. Glancing momentarily at them, he smirked as an idea came to mind.

At the time, Tainn was trying to fight back her opponent. That is, until she felt someone crash into her back, which sent her flying into the other pirate. "Oof!" Said pirate fell backwards and slid off to where David and a now unbound Will were fighting. Turning her head around, she glared over at the one who'd knocked her over, Jack. "What'd you do tha- ACK!"

Immediately rolling over to avoid the attack, she and Jack stood up to face their new opponent, Barbossa. Back and forth her arms went, blocking at and attacking every chance she got. All the while, she never noticed the little piece of gold that had been secretly tucked into her pocket.

David fought off pirates with Will, even though the pirates continued to attack in pieces. One pirate nearly killed Will, that is, until Elizabeth showed up and smacked the pirate to kingdom come. Back and forth, the fight seemed to go, between Jack and Tainn throwing blows at Barbossa and David, Will and Elizabeth fending off their opponents.

Jack and Tainn blocked off Barbossa's swings of his sword. Suddenly, Barbossa grunted and thrust his sword forward, stabbing Jack. There was a silent pause, before Jack stepped backward to reveal the fact that he'd stolen a piece of the gold himself. Tainn couldn't say she was surprised. Heck, she'd watched this happened before... just in a different setting. When the fight resumed, Jack and Tainn had backed Barbossa into a pile of gold trinkets.

Meanwhile, Will pulled out his knife cut his hand. David, quickly grabbing his arm, shook his head. "Just wait a few more minutes."

"Why?"

"Just... just wait for the right moment." Will nodded and stood next to the chest, waiting for his que.

Tainn jumped back a bit, cursing when she was almost hit by a blow that could have been fatal. A shiver ran up her spine at the thought of being killed like this.

Sadly, it only took that one short lapse of attention for her to make a mistake, and she soon noticed it after she let out a loud gasp, which was immediately answered back by a yell from David.

Barbossa had struck his sword straight into the side of her stomach. Oddly enough, she was thinking more on the fact that she didn't feel it. In fact, shouldn't this hurt a LOT more? Doubled over in pain, more? Her heart skipped a beat when she glanced down at the sword, but not because of the shining blade sticking out of her.

More or less because she noticed her hand, currently the only part of her under the moonlight, looking... different, to say the least. Her thoughts raced back to when Jack had bumped into her, and so she immediately dug her hand into her pockets. Her fingers fell upon something rough and hard. Pulling it out, her mouth became wide open, and she glanced up at Jack, glaring at him coldly.

Where Tainn glared, Jack smiled at the gold coin in her hand. "Couldn't resist," was his answer. Before she could make an angry remark back, though, Barbossa had used the minor distraction to grab Tainn. He quickly kicked her keyblades away and put his sword to her throat, forcing a little drop of blood to trickle down her neck.

A gunshot could be heard. Dropping Tainn, Barbossa looked down at the bullet hole in his chest and shook his head. "Years of having that one shot and you use it wastefully, Jack." said Barbossa.

Almost immediately, Tainn realized what was going on. Wiping a bit of blood onto the coin, she threw it back towards the chest just as Will let out a shout. "He didn't waste it!" Barbossa turned around just in time to see Will drop his blood-smeared coin into the treasure chest.

The room fell silent. Barbossa looked down at his chest to see the hole fill with blood, and as he looked back up, he had gone cross-eyed. "I can feel again." With that, he dropped onto a pile of gold, dead.

Tainn, after watching him fall to the floor, collapsed to a sitting position on a dry patch of ground. She sat there for a moment, before giving Jack the evil eye. Her teeth were gritted in her mouth, "Why you..." Suddenly back on her feet, she stomped towards Jack, who appearantly hadn't noticed yet.

**-------------**

Outside, the fight had suddenly stopped. The pirates had frozen in place, a few clutching themselves in pain or falling dead altogether. Almost on que, the rest dropped their swords, and raised their arms up with defeat.

**-------------**

David looked around him, watching the others. Jack, who now had a dark bruise on his face, was on the floor, half rubbing his cheek and half recovering from the blow itself. Will and Elizabeth were talking, but David didn't need to hear in on what they were talking about.

Then, he noticed Tainn. She was walking angrily away from Jack and out towards the exit. It wasn't until then that he remembered the fight they had had a while back. Throughout this entire experience, they had been on thin ice between eachother. Although, after everything they'd been through...

He let out a sigh and ran after her. Jack, still rubbing his bruises, called out to him when he came close, "Mate, I am so sorry for giving you that rum, considering how THAT turned out. But really you've got to apologize. You were being heartless to her and as I've heard, once you act that way toward your friends, you begin to lose pieces of your heart. Sooner or later you'll be heartless and turn into one, unless you can regain those missing pieces."

David was quiet for a moment. Whether it was because Jack had said something wise or because he was actually thinking over his words, it was hard to tell. Eventually, the teen let out a mumble in response. "I've known her since kindergarten, and I know she'll be mad because of that." he said looking at the ground.

Jack put his hand on David's shoulder. "You have certain feelings for her. Don't you?"

David did not answer but instead ran to catch up with Tainn. 'Just apologize and say you were being stupid. Admit that she had all the more reason to be mad at you'. Soon, he caught up to her near the opening of the cave.

Tainn was down by the water when David suddenly came up behind her, whispering, "Sorry I was an idiot" in her ear. He'd made her jump, but thankfully she regained her composure quickly. Now, she was tempted to say something like 'You should be' or 'You're actually apologizing?' but she held it back. After a short pause, Tainn finally gave in to the silence. "S'ok. It was probably just the rum, anyway." It was all she could think of to say, at the time.

With a long sigh, she sat down on a rock behind her. There was yet another long pause before she started talking once again. "You know, maybe I just got... frustrated because you were so absorbed over some drink." She cocked her head, now looking out towards the water. "Honestly, everything that's happened... is just a bit overwhelming." She raised one of her hands up, and called to one of her keyblades, which appeared in her hand soon after. She simply stared at it for a moment, her mind filling with questions.

David nodded," You know, when I heard it, I was a bit overwhelmed too. Hearing about my dad being a cool collected swordsman and my mom being the best female ninja ever..." He ignored the 'way to be humble' from Tainn, "... well you just don't hear that everyday. When I was either 4 or 5 I remember hearing screams and shots of bullets, but that's it. Nothing else. Not even their smiles or their faces. The old woman who claims to be my grandma says that I was just imagining the screams and the shots because my parents died in a car crash. I never believed her. I knew that the true event was what I remember. Back then I felt like an outcast, until I met you. You brought me some knew memories to replace the vivid ones." He picked up his ninja stars and chucked them across the water, not noticing the two twins they were traveling with slip into the cave.

Tainn nodded slowly, though she didn't quite relate. She had her parents there with her, even if they hadn't told her about any of this. In fact, she began to remember when she had asked them what they were like when they were young and what had happened. She smirked, as she remembered how their answer was always 'It was interesting' and 'Just a normal kid." It sort of annoyed her how they had never mentioned any of this, but it was the least of her problems right now.

Tainn glanced over towards David, just in time to see him chuck the stars down into the water. He looked really discouraged at remembering the past, and it only made her feel a bit uneasy. So, she smiled and looked over at him fully. "Umm, how're you gonna get those stars back now? You just threw them into water full of gold." Her keyblade disappeared from her hand, and she set it back on the rock.

David looked at the water and smiled back. He held out his hand and the ninja stars came right back in his hands. He felt weird when he was around Tainn. Kind of like the feeling you get when you have to use the bathroom but a little bit higher. Suddenly their peace was broken by Commodore Norrington's voice barking something outside. After a quick glance at eachother, the two of them got up from their spot and headed back towards Jack, Will and Elizabeth.

**---------------------------**

Drums rolled as the executioner announced Jack's deeds. "Jack Sparrow, by the treacherous crimes you have committed, we hereby sentence you..." The executioner yelled.

"Captain. Captain Jack," Jack murmured to himself.

Among the crowd, Will and the teens watched, silently moving closer. A parrot squeaked, causing Will to look up. When the floor fell below Jack, Will threw his sword into the air. Jack expected to feel the air knocked out of him, when a sword stuck to the beam below. Jack balanced on the sword and soon saw Will jump up to the gallows and fight back the soldiers. David threw his Ninja stars at the roped that bound and held Jack, cutting him free. Jack, now free, fell to the ground below and grabbed the sword Will had tossed him.

Soon, the two were fighting back to back. The four teens followed Jack and Will as they fought off soldiers. "Oh great, here comes the mushy part," said David, sticking out his tongue. This, in turn, earned him a thwack on the head, courtesy of Tainn.

Thankfully for David, when the two had turned their attention back to what was going on, Jack had tilted his hat to the teens and yelled, "Let this be the day that you will remember, the day you almost caught 'Captain Jack Sparrow'!"

Jack leapt from the wall, forcing everyone else to come running to see if he'd made it, and down into the sea below. Jack had swum all the way to his ship the black pearl before he finally turned around and shouted back to them. "Aye! Tainn, David, and .. er... the other two, you'd best hurry up if you're planning on getting' back to your own ship... wherever you marooned it!" Jack called to the Teens. The group looked at one another, nodded, and then jumped from the building into the cold ocean. As they drew closer, they were hoisted up on deck and the ship set sail.

Tainn looked around and then sighed. After walking over towards the ship's deck, she looked out over the side of the ship, into the water. Soon the ship arrived to the small island where the group had left their ship. Everybody said their goodbyes, and much to his companions' dismay, David ran straight for the gummi ship saying he wanted to drive. Caren and Aaron both ran after to stop him (and to glue him to the wall, unbeknownst to him).

Tainn was just about to join her friends when Jack pulled her back and whispered, "I have something that might be for you, Tainn."

Tainn stared at him for a moment, wondering what he was talking about, and then nodded slowly. "Umm... ok..."

Jack reached into his pocket, and pulled out a strange looking keychain. "I found it while we were in the treasure room. Seems like something you'd stick on your big key thing."

Tainn blinked as she stared at the odd item, and then put it into her pocket. She'd ask David or Cid about it later. Turning, she waved to Jack. "Well, I'd better go before David 'accidentally' leaves me. See ya!"

And with that, she ran off after her friends.

**-------------****End of Chapter 6****-------------**


	7. Chapter 7: Into The Woods Part 1

Hurrawr

**Yay, I finally put up the next chapter… after such a long time. xP;**

**As a sort of FYI, we're actually redoing the story. I don't know if we'll be putting the new version up here any time soon, but yeah. Personally, I like this new one better, but oh well.**

**Till then, enjoy this story. :3**

**--**

Once again, Tainn, Aaron, Caren and David were flying across space in the gummi ship. David was trying his best to control his urge to run to the controls and press every button in sight. "I'll just fidget while I hold on," David said sweating and twitching as he dug his hands deep in there pockets. Just then, he felt something in his left pocket. As he pulled out the item he saw that it was something wrapped up along with a piece of paper. He opened the small package and smiled when he saw it was a small vial of rum. David then opened the paper and read it.

_Dear David, _

_  
__On behalf of the code of pirates, I have given you a small amount of the rum we had on the island. Now don't worry I gave Tainn something to. (maybe it'll pacify her into keeping the rum) It's a small keychain I found in the cave that night. I have also snuck into your ship and hid a few items that might come in handy. _

_  
__Your friend, Captain Jack Sparrow_

David smirked, before looking up from the letter and seeing another world. This time, instead of being all blue, it was green. That was all he got a glimpse of, though, as Caren suddenly stood up. A faint smile adorned her face, as she gazed back at her three accomplices.

Finally, her brother shifted in his seat and gave her a flat look. "... What?"

She hummed softly back at him. Then, letting out a yawn, reached over and grabbed onto the closest person's - Tainn's - arm. "I think we've had enough adventure today. Time for some much needed rest!" She promptly yanked the other girl out of her seat, ignoring the yelp she got in return, and headed for one of the bedrooms situated in the back of the ship. "Come on, guys."

She paused when her brother got up from his seat, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Caren... what are up to?"

Giving an almost sickly sweet smile back at him, she briefly pointed in the direction of another room, for the boys. "Nothing. Now, bed!" And with that, she pulled a protesting Tainn into the room and snapped the door closed.

**--**

Tainn shivered in her sleep, but, other than that, she didn't wake. In fact, it wasn't until Caren started poking her in the side that she woke up at all. Slowly, she pushed herself into a sitting position, and gave a long yawn. "What's up...?"

Caren was smiling, albeit the creepy tone from before. "Time to go explore our next world!"

Tainn shook her head awake, and then dragged herself out the door. At first, she was slightly surprised to see a giant forest in front of her. As she walked out, she noticed that everything seemed to be taller. "Wow, I've never seen so many trees in one place..."

Suddenly a small, squeaky voice piped out behind her. "You live here, though. How could you have never seen so many! I mean, there are a lot of trees here." Tainn glanced over towards the voice, but stopped when she realized that no one was there. She blinked, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"Hey! Down here!"

Finally, her eyes fell down to the ground, only to find herself staring at a small rodent. "Umm..."

The animal cocked its head, "What? Haven't you ever seen a chipmunk before?"

Tainn stared in disbelief, "Well, of course I've seen one before. It's just that..." She left her sentence unfinished.

Just then, David and Aaron walked out of the ship, though Tainn was still staring at the chipmunk in disbelief. Quickly growing annoyed by her silence, it snapped at her. "Just what?!" He puffed out his chest, almost as if he were trying to be bold, and scurried away. "Geez..." Tainn shook her head, and turned back to the ship to see David and Aaron walk off. She almost jumped out of her fur at the sight of them... '_Wait, fur?!' _

Letting out a yelp, she stared down at her two white-crested front paws. Swiveling her head around, she saw soft, dark brown fur covering her back. Her back legs and the bushy _tail_ she now had were both maroon in color, her toes bearing the same white color as her front paws. Glancing around, she spotted a small puddle of water nearby. Scrambling towards it quickly, she skidded to a stop and stared at her reflection. Erect, maroon-red, fuzzy ears, and jagged canine teeth within a muzzle that had white flecked upon the bridge of her nose.

The only thing that seemed to resemble her still were her blue eyes. That aside, she appeared to be... a wolf.

"What's with all the ruckus?" David asked, Aaron yawning behind him. The two boys walked down the ship with their four paws padding along and their nails scratching at the metal. David turned his head to Aaron "What do you think we're going to have for... Oh my goodness!" Aaron cocked his head to one side his ears flapped a bit, only sparing a not-so-interested glance in David's direction as he kept walking. A short silence followed after that, before Aaron swerved around to stare at the other teen.

Dogs. They were dogs. Well, to be precise, Aaron was a beagle and David was a golden retriever, but dogs none the less.

David and Aaron blinking away their stupor, turned to see Caren walking happily out of the ship, this time in the form of a red fox. She slowed down as she walked past her brother, turning her head to face the forest. "Lovely weather today, wouldn't you say?"

Aaron's mouth hung open, realization dawning on him. "You used that spell, didn't you!?" He frowned, a low growl coming out of his mouth. "Do you even remember the constant warnings Dad gave you?! If he were alive, what do you think he'd do, huh?" He huffed, not waiting for an answer, "That's right, he'd beat you 'till you were black and purple, that's what!"

Caren rolled her eyes and walked away as Aaron droned on about how stupid she was to even think about using it, until he asked, "Speaking of which, why did you use it?" She was just about to answer when a loud gunshot was heard.

"Woo-Hoo! Copper we'll be eatin' well tonight," an accented voice yelled out.

Tainn looked up from her puddle, noticing that the voice seemed oddly familiar. Then, a thought hit her. "Oh no...Please don't tell me that..." Tainn crouched low, and made her way under a bush. She didn't look back, but she hoped that her friends had enough sense to go hid. She poked her muzzle out of the leaves, and stared at the hunting dog and his owner. Almost immediately, she knew where they were. "It's... it's the Fox and the Hound..."

Caren looked at Tainn, raising what she assumed was an eyebrow. "Obviously," she answered.

David was going to give back a retort when the voice said, "Well look here Copper." There were two high-pitched yips as David and Aaron were grabbed by the scruffs of their necks. "Looks like we have a little more hunting to do, but with new friends." Tainn's heart sunk as she saw him pointing to Caren. Copper cocked his head to one side then leapt at Caren.

Tainn spun her head around towards Caren, just in time to see Copper leap at her. She snarled, though she hadn't really meant to, and then tackled the dog, knocking him over on his side. The wolf stood there, growling at him and the hunter, as she stood between them and Caren. Almost immediately, Copper was back on his feet and charging her at instead. However, Tainn dodged to one side. She snapped at him in return and tackled Copper once more. Reaching around, he bit her in the back, barely missing her neck by an inch. Tainn yelped, threw her body downwards, and rolled across the ground, getting the dog off of her.

She was about to leap at him again, when a bullet landed right next to her paw. Throwing her head up, she glared at the hunter with distaste, before spinning around and grabbing Caren by the scruff of her neck. For a split second, she glanced back at David and Aaron, as if saying 'sorry', and then bolted off into the trees.

The two boys stared after Caren and Tainn, as David growled, "I can't believe they ditched us."

Copper walked over to David and sniffed at his fur. "You don't fool me for one minute," Copper said, pulling away, "You guys aren't from here. So tell me, who are you?"

The two shrugged back at him, both trying and failing to come up with a good answer. However, they were saved from answering back when the hunter called over to them, "C'mon Copper, lets see if we can turn these hungry pups into hunters."

Copper followed, then added, "You two would best come with me." Aaron and David had no other choice, so they trotted right behind Copper.

David and Aaron were only in the forest for a little bit when they saw an old house come up. Aaron caught a glimpse of Copper staring at the house next door with sad eyes. "Do you know anyone over there," he asked.

Copper continued to stare at the house, "Yeah. That's where a friend of mine used to live."

David had already seen fox and the hound a trillion times, so without thinking he just said, "So I guess we came at the time Todd was taken into the forest."

Copper showed a shocked face and nodded, "But how did you know that?"

David was going to say that he had watched it, but Aaron snapped at his heels. If they told Copper, it would be hard to explain that he was a Disney product on their planet. Copper gave them a hard look, but before he could press them for answers, the hunter was opening the door.

"Whelp! We made it! Home sweet home," said the hunter.

**--**

Tainn, after a couple of minutes of running, finally collapsed to the floor, dropping Caren in front of her. Caren, who had had her complaints ignored, spun around to face Tainn. "What are you doing?! We could have just faced that mutt ourselves!"

Tainn glared back at her, "Caren, that man had a gun. To add to that, I can't use my keyblades when I'm like this!" Caren finally fell silent, but she still had a stubborn look across her face. Tainn, meanwhile, was staring down at the floor throughout the entire silence.

Finally, Caren sighed and looked around. "Well... We might as well go and get David and Aaron before they get into too much trouble."

Tainn smirked, and got up. She slowly muttered to herself, but was loud enough for Caren to hear. "When has 'trouble' ever avoided any of us?"

Suddenly, there was a rustle in a bush near them. Tainn spun around to look at the bush, and then saw two foxes come out. At first, she didn't recognize them. Then, Caren's voice whispered into her ear. "I think it's Todd and Vixen." Tainn glanced over at her, and then back at the foxes. "Umm, hi..."

Todd cocked his head to the side, a bit surprised at the sight of a wolf. "Er...Hi..."

Vixen blinked, and then cocked her head. "Are you two... new to the forest?"

Caren nodded, "Yeah. We are." Tainn nodded slowly beside her, agreeing with Caren.

The two foxes glanced hesitantly at each other, before Vixen smiled. "Hey, it's getting pretty late. Do the two of you need somewhere to stay?"

Caren smiled back at her, nodding once again. "Yes, we do, if you don't mind."

**--**

Meanwhile, the boys were already settled... to an extent.

Aaron spat back his food and gasped, "Water! Water!" Copper continued eating and watched as Aaron and David chocked on their food. Copper looked at the ceiling for a moment, and then shoved the large water bowl to Aaron and David. At the sight of water they dove into it gulping it down until the bowl was completely empty.

The hunter shook his head, "That was a family recipe. Nobody, man or animal, has ever hated it."

David panted, "There's always a first."

Copper turned away, "You get used to it."

**--**

Later that night, Aaron and David had snuck out of the house. Neither of them spoke to one another as they walked through the forest.

David sniffed the air, "Hey! I can smell the girls. They smell like ... like... lilacs." The two dogs walked a little while more until they came to the middle of the forest.

Sighing, Aaron shook his head. "Let's spend the night here. We can go on looking for the-" There was a loud crunch, and when David looked behind them, he froze. Stifling a groan, Aaron narrowed his eyes at the other dog. "Dare I ask... what's behind us?"

"Well... it's big and hairy, has really sharp claws and can snap a human's spine like a toothpick," David whispered back.

"... It's a bear isn't it?"

"Yep."

"Great."

**--**

Tainn and Caren were settled outside of the two foxes' den. Tainn was laying inside of yet another bush, her eyes tightly closed. However, she was far from asleep. Suddenly, she heard yelps from far away, and her head shot up. Beside her, she could see Caren raise her head. Silently, the two got to their paws, and bolted towards it.

**--**

David smashed against the rocks as the bear swiped at him. Aaron was biting the bear's leg, desperately tried to pull him away from David. Suddenly, the bear turned to Aaron. In an instant Aaron was sprawling on the ground leading the bear far from David. The bear scooped Aaron up into the air then slashed his claws down at him, causing him to crash into the dirt below. The bear was going to deliver the final blow when Copper leapt from the bushes and plunged his paws deep into the bear's eyes. David struggled to sit up, eyeing the bear as it roared back at Copper.

"David!" He paused, tilting his head around just in time to see Tainn and Caren burst through the trees behind him. "You okay?"

David snorted, "Other than the broken leg, I'm fine, but Aaron and Copper aren't doing so hot."

Caren rushed to her brother's side. "Aaron! Oh my gosh! Please don't be hurt to badly," she cried. She wasn't able to check his wounds, though, as her cries had turned the bear's attention to her. The next thing she knew, the bear was swiping at her. Caren fell backwards, landing on her bushy tail. The bear once more tried to attack Caren but she dodged it. She shrieked as she charged at the bear, plunging her left paw into the bear's other eye. The bear howled and swatted her away, before tearing off into the trees. Caren landed hard on her legs but not hard enough to stop her from saying, "Take that as a warning to never touch my big brother!"

"I thought you guys were twins," David said, looking a little confused.

"Well he's about 6 minutes older than me, so that makes him the older one."

"Oh."

Caren ran to Aaron and licked his wounds, letting out a happy cry when she saw his eyelids move a bit and look up at her. Copper weakly got up, shaking his head violently, and then started to head back to the hunter's house, when he heard, "Copper? Is that you?! It's me, Todd!"

Copper looked at Todd, staring at him sadly for a second, and then sighed. "You know you shouldn't be here."

Todd cocked his head, "But, Copper..." He looked down at the floor a moment, "It's been so long..."

Suddenly, a voice and growling could be heard a little ways away. The group snapped their heads over, but Copper was the one that looked the most uneasy. He looked back over quickly, "Go! All of you! It's the hunter and Chief!"

Aaron got up and pushed his sister with his snout. "I won't let that hunter guy get you. So you'd better run away with Tainn," he said.

Caren didn't want to leave her brother but David pushed her as well. "You guys can come back and get us when it's not a bad time," agreed David.

Caren licked Aaron then ran off into the woods. Vixen, almost immediately, turned and ran off after Caren. However, she paused for a moment to look back at Todd. "Todd, come on!" Then, without another bit of hesitation, she turned and ran after Caren.

Tainn was about to leave too, but she stopped when she saw that Todd wasn't moving. It seemed like he was frozen in place, staring at Copper with sadness. Suddenly, there was a gunshot. Luckily, the bullet missed Todd by an inch, but he still hadn't moved. In fact, it wasn't until Chief suddenly burst out of the bushes that he swerved around, only to find himself standing a few feet away from the growling dog.

Tainn jumped into the air, and knocked the hunting dog over. Then, pivoting around quickly, she grabbed Todd and bounded into the trees. She didn't get very far though. She didn't know which way Vixen and Caren went, and by the time she figured it out, it was too late. Chief was already chasing after them. Tainn dropped Todd back to the floor, and just went back to running. Apparently, he had finally realized what was going on and was running next to her. Tainn turned, trying to get into the right direction, but skidded to a stop when she realized that Todd wasn't next to her anymore – he had continued going straight, closely followed by Chief.

"Oh no..." With that, she turned and started after them again. However, she didn't get very far. After pushing through some bushes, she crashed into something. There were a few yelps, and then the two dogs landed on the ground. Tainn shook her head, and looked over to see David. Almost immediately, she got off, and looked behind him to see Aaron and Copper.

"Tainn? Wha-"

Copper interrupted him. "Where's Todd and Chief?"

"I think he's still chasing Todd," she said, shaking her head.

**--**

Todd bolted past the trees, until he made his way to a long railroad track. He jumped onto it, and, without thinking, started running down it. Chief was hot on his tail, and hadn't noticed Todd suddenly stop in his tracks.

Caren, meanwhile, was leaping and running for her life as she ran through the forest. She didn't pay attention to her surroundings and didn't even notice that Vixen had tripped a few times. She came to a stop, though, when she saw Todd running towards an incoming train, and yelled at him to move. Todd didn't hear her. Instead, he was paying more attention to what was both in front of and behind him. Finally, he looked down, and jumped down into one of the cracks below him. Chief, on the other hand, only had enough time to let out a yelp, before he fell down into the river beneath the tracks.

Aaron, Tainn, David, and Copper burst out of the trees, just in time to witness the accident. Aaron looked down the cliff and saw Caren howling wildly and pawing at the ground. He jumped down to her and landed on his paws real hard. But he didn't care he just ran to comfort his sister and looked down the cliff at Chief.

Once the train had passed, Tainn jumped onto the tracks and ran to get Todd. He was looking over the edge, dumbfounded at what had just happened. Copper bounded towards Chief, and then stopped next to him. "Chief!" The dog simply glanced up at Copper, and then closed his eyes and fell unconscious. Copper began to growl, snapping his head up towards Todd. His loud snarl could be heard by everyone there. "I'll get you Todd! I'll hunt you down, if it's the last thing I do!"

Tainn didn't wait any longer for the scene to go on. Instead, she grabbed Todd by the scruff of his neck, bounded off of the tracks, and disappeared into the trees. David bounded after Tainn, leaving Aaron and Caren behind. Aaron nuzzled his sister as she stared at both Copper and Chief, still in shock over what happened. The hunter appeared soon after, picking up Chief. "C'mon Copper."

Aaron knew about the hunter's need to hunt foxes, so he dragged Caren away and hid in some bushes. The hunter didn't notice and trudged off with Chief on his shoulder, Copper growling bitterly behind him.

**--**

Rina was frustrated that the unknowns and Diz were so mean, but then, she asked herself, what did you expect from some guys in black and red? Sometimes her dad would say, 'If you keep feeling sorry for yourself, you'll just make your heart weaker, giving the darkness a chance to snatch it'. Rina missed her dad a lot, even though he was only dead for a week. She would have given anything to see him.

As she pondered these thoughts, Koichi was listening. "Misses her dad eh? I think I can bring him back and still weaken her heart," He smiled to himself, "Maybe even a few of his friends."

**--****End of Chapter 7****--**


End file.
